Naruto Nekosho
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Luego de descubrir que su esposa y su primogénito pertenecen a un linaje Yokai, Minato decide protegerlos, enviándolos al Chika. Mientras que él se quedaría en el Ningen Sekai. 3 hermanos: 2 humanos y uno Nekoshō; uno con el poder Neko y otros 2 con un poder humanizado… ¿Qué pasara cuando se reencuentren? Varios OC; OCC; posiblemente sea: Aventura, Romance y Humor/Parodia
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Naruto Nekoshō**

 **Resumen: La sangre Yokai siempre ha estado presente en los descendientes del Clan Ōtsutsuki: Los clanes Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki.**

 **Ahora, Naruto y sus amigos, tienen por misión proteger al mundo humano, de una extraña organización llamada "Kuroi Taiyō"**

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los Personajes de High School DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Argumento: Luego de descubrir que su esposa y su primogénito pertenecen a un linaje Yokai, Minato decide protegerlos, enviándolos al Chika.**

 **Mientras que él se quedaría en el Ningen Sekai.**

 **3 hermanos: 2 humanos y uno Nekoshō; uno con el poder Neko y otros 2 con un poder humanizado… ¿Qué pasara cuando se reencuentren?**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Cap. 1: Comienzo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato y Kushina tuvieron **3** hijos: Kaito, Saori y Naruto. Esa misma noche, Kyubi se vio liberada y controlada por un enmascarado que se hacía llamar "Uchiha Tajima"

Luego de un largo combate, Minato pudo hacer que el supuesto Tajima, perdiera el control sobre Kyubi, invoco a Shinigami y Minato le pidió a la Sexy Kami, que encerrara a Kyubi dentro de sus 3 hijos, en otras palabras: Dividir a Kyubi en espíritu, poder Yin y Chakra.

Pero Shinigami, le arrebato sus colas a Kyubi, dejándola como una simple humana-Kitsune, a la cual encerró dentro de Naruto.

Luego, Minato vio como sus **3** hijos adquirían rasgos de gatos: Orejas y cola.

Furibundo, Minato fue a hablar con Kushina y tras una oleada de gritos e insultos de **5** horas. Llegaron a una conclusión: Kushina tenía que huir de Konoha. Tras una revisión de los Iryō-nin, concluyeron que todos los genes Neko, se habían concentrado en Naruto, dejando a Kaito y Kaoru como humanos.

—Si Kaito y Kaoru son humanos, ¿porque adquirieron los rasgos Neko, cuando nacieron? —Pregunto Minato.

—Eso se debe, a que sus genes estaban a flote, ya que se han calmado y no sienten un ambiente hostil, esos rasgos se han difuminado, no podrán recuperarlos, ni siquiera en una batalla —dijo el Iryō-nin —Ellos son humanos y Naruto un **Nekoshō**.

Luego de discutir la situación por otras **3** horas, a las **6:00** am. Minato decidio que necesitaba proteger a su esposa y a su primogénito, asi que le pedio que se fuera. Que se fuera y que nunca mirara atrás.

Con el dolor en el pecho, Kushina organizo sus cosas y las de Naruto, encerrándolas en pergaminos, abrió un portal al Chika y desapareció, con su hijo en brazos y abandonando a su marido, aunque sabía que esa era la única forma de protegerlos de los hambrientos de poder, como Homura y Koharu.

.

.

.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **8 años después; Chika**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un niño de cabello dorado, ojos azules, tenía orejas y cola de gato de pelaje rubio. Vestía únicamente con un pantalón holgado rojo… el niño era Uzumaki Naruto.

Frente a él, su novia y su Okasan.

Kushina tenía el cabello rojo largo, orejas y cola de gato de pelaje rojo, vestía con una camiseta azul y un pantalón negro.

Ritsuko, era una Kitsune: tenía cabello largo, ojos azules, orejas y cola de Kitsune. Vestía con un conjunto que se asemejaba al traje estándar ANBU de Konoha.

Naruto había aprendido el Senjutsu y Yōjutsu de la mejor amiga de Kushina: Kuroka. Asi mismo, Naruto tenía Chakra **Fūton** y su Neko Gijutsu eran llamas negras.

— **¡Fūton: Renkūdan no Jutsu! (Elemento Viento: Jutsu Bala Perforadora de Viento)** —Exclamo Ritsuko lanzando una enorme bala de viento.

— **¡Fūton:** **Arashi Fū! (E. Viento: Jutsu Tormenta de Viento)** —Naruto junto sus manos y lanzo un contrataque, destruyendo el Jutsu de su amiga.

— **¡Fuinjutsu: Nana Taiyō! (Jutsu de Sellos: Siete Soles)** —Al lado derecho de Kushina apareció un Fūin, flotando en el aire del cual salieron **7** soles negros, directamente hacia el rubio.

Naruto realizo sellos, sus ojos se volvieron rojos con un espiral.

— **¡Amaterasu!** —Exclamo el rubio, quemando los soles y destruyéndolos — **¡Neko Gijutsu:** **Kesshō Neko kangoku! (Arte de Gato: Prisión Cristal de Gato)** —Kushina fue encerrada en un pilar de diamante.

— **¡Fūton: Fūryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Bala Dragón de Viento)** —Exclamo Ritsuko lanzando un gran dragón de viento negro, hacia Naruto.

— **¡Neko Gijutsu: Neko Kasai Misairu! (Arte de Gato: Proyectil Felino de Fuego)** —Naruto expulso de su boca una bala de fuego, que atravesó el dragón de viento y le dio a Ritsuko. La Kitsune comenzó a reírse desde el suelo. Mientras que Naruto liberaba a su Okasan.

 **Kushina abrazo y tiro a Naruto al suelo, apenas se liberó y comenzó a atacarlo con cosquillas. Luego de reírse, volvieron a casa.**


	2. Academia Kuho

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los Personajes de High School DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Karma Shiota: Es el Gary Stu de Diego: "Karma" viene de Karma Akabane y "Shiota" de Nagisa Shiota. Sus dos personajes favoritos de la serie Manga: "Ansatsu Kyōshitsu"**

 **Kaede: Es mi Mary Sue: Es un nombre que me gusta…"**

 **Argumento: Luego de descubrir que su esposa y su primogénito pertenecen a un linaje Yokai, Minato decide protegerlos, enviándolos al Chika.**

 **Mientras que él se quedaría en el Ningen Sekai.**

 **3 hermanos: 2 humanos y uno Nekoshō; uno con el poder Neko y otros 2 con un poder humanizado… ¿Qué pasara cuando se reencuentren?**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Cap. 2: La Academia Kuho**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kaito y Kaoru, todo el tiempo le preguntaban a su padre por su madre y su hermano Naruto.

—Su hermano, es… es muy especial y… aparentemente, posee un gran poder, asi que no podía ser entrenado en Konoha. Solo su Okasan podía entrenarle —dijo Minato, siempre contestaba esa pregunta y siempre que la pregunta llegaba, sus ojos se ahogaban en pesar.

Aun asi, Kushina en ningún momento olvido a sus hijos y siempre les enviaba obsequios y cosas varias, que los niños siempre les agradecían.

Inclusive, Kushina y Minato crearon algo llamado **Kagami Kitte Tsūshin no Jutsu (Sello Jutsu Espejo y Comunicación)** ; que era como un espejo mágico, por el cual se podían ver y conversar.

 _ **(N/A: Laura: Como un Skype, pero… de Naturaleza mágica)**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto era un chico muy popular en la Academia.

Naruto tenía ese no-se-que, que hacía que todas las chicas de su salón y de grados superiores, quisieran estar cerca de él.

 **(N/A: DIEGO: Como te envidio, Naruto ¬¬)**

Koneko decía que era por el hecho de que era un Nekoshō.

Tomoe decía que se debía a que era de los pocos, poseedores de un Gijutsu.

Akeno decía que era porque tenía un gran corazón.

Pero… para la mala suerte, de todas las chicas, que siempre _querían pasar un rato con él_. Naruto ya tenía a Ritsuko a su lado.

 **Fantasía de Koneko**

 _Koneko se encontraba a punto de ser tacleada por un "demonio Chita". El demonio rugía y era cortado por la mitad. Detrás del monstruo, estaba Naruto._

 _—Todo aquel que intente tocar a mis personas preciosas, saldrá lastimado —rugió Naruto, caminando hacia la albina y ayudándole a ponerse de pie — ¿Estas bien, Akeno-Chan?_

 _—H-Hai… Naruto-Kun —dijo Akeno sonrojada. Naruto le sonrió y sin resistirlo, Naruto la beso._

 _—Akeno-Chan… ya que somos de los pocos miembros de la raza Neko, pienso, que deberíamos de repoblarnos ¿No te parece? —Pregunto Naruto sonriente y Akeno se sonrojo — ¿Quiénes ser mi novia, Akeno-Chan?_

 _—Si Naruto-Kun, quiero ser tu novia —dice Akeno sonriente, mientras que el rubio la besaba._

 **Fin de la Fantasía**

— ¡Koneko-San, despierta! —le grito Tomoe. Tomoe es una chica con cabello largo largo hasta los hombros, su cabello de color marrón rojizo y ojos marrones. Es una chica imperativa y alegre, que todo el tiempo, estaba junto a Naruto. Gastando bromas por toda la ciudad.

Luego de que Akeno despertara de su… fantasía, ambas se dieron a alcanzar a los demás: Naruto, Rias, Akeno, Isae, Sona, entre otros…

Junto a Naruto, se encontraba un amigo suyo llamado Karma y la hermana de este: Kaede.

Karma Shiota tenía el cabello negro, ojos negros, llevaba el uniforme típico y tenía magia **Gijutsu Yuki (Arte de Nieve)**.

Kaede Shiota, la hermana de Karma. Tenía el cabello negro, ojos negros y su uniforme. Su magia era **Gijutsu Shi (Arte de Papel)**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tras un largo día en la academia, cada uno se dirigió a su hogar.

Al llegar, escucho a su Okasan, hablando con su Otosan, según escuchaba (en compañía de Ritsuko), tenían información sobre un golpe de Estado por parte del Clan Uchiha, instigado por Fugaku y Danzo… Minato tenía a todos los ANBUS, trabajando, en evitar la catastrofe.


	3. Misión en Nami parte 1

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los Personajes de High School DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Karma Shiota: Es el Gary Stu de Diego: "Karma" viene de Karma Akabane y "Shiota" de Nagisa Shiota. Sus dos personajes favoritos de la serie Manga: "Ansatsu Kyōshitsu"**

 **Kaede: Es mi Mary Sue: Es un nombre que me gusta…"**

 **Argumento: Luego de descubrir que su esposa y su primogénito pertenecen a un linaje Yokai, Minato decide protegerlos, enviándolos al Chika.**

 **Mientras que él se quedaría en el Ningen Sekai.**

 **3 hermanos: 2 humanos y uno Nekoshō; uno con el poder Neko y otros 2 con un poder humanizado… ¿Qué pasara cuando se reencuentren?**

 _ **Fantasía de Koneko**_

 _ **Koneko se encontraba a punto de ser tacleada por un "demonio Chita". El demonio rugía y era cortado por la mitad. Detrás del monstruo, estaba Naruto.**_

— _ **Todo aquel que intente tocar a mis personas preciosas, saldrá lastimado —rugió Naruto, caminando hacia la albina y ayudándole a ponerse de pie — ¿Estas bien, Akeno-Chan?**_

— _ **H-Hai… Naruto-Kun —dijo Koneko sonrojada. Naruto le sonrió y sin resistirlo, Naruto la beso.**_

— _ **Koneko-Chan… ya que somos de los pocos miembros de la raza Neko, pienso, que deberíamos de repoblarnos ¿No te parece? —Pregunto Naruto sonriente y Akeno se sonrojo — ¿Quiénes ser mi novia, Akeno-Chan?**_

— _ **Si Naruto-Kun, quiero ser tu novia —dice Koneko sonriente, mientras que el rubio la besaba.**_

 _ **Fin de la Fantasía**_

— _**¡Koneko-San, despierta! —le grito Tomoe. Tomoe es una chica con cabello largo hasta los hombros, su cabello de color marrón rojizo y ojos marrones. Es una chica imperativa y alegre, que todo el tiempo, estaba junto a Naruto. Gastando bromas por toda la ciudad.**_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Cap. 3: Nami parte 1**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un día más de clase, otro día aburrido.

Las chicas invitaban a Naruto y a Karma a tener algunas citas. Ellos aceptaban y repartían su horario entre todas las chicas.

— _¿Por qué rayos tuve que decirle "Si" a más del_ _ **50%**_ _del salón?_ —Pensaban ambos chicos, atormentados, ya que no podrían disfrutar de sus clases, sin prestar atención a las clases.

—Uzumaki Naruto —dijo la Sensei — ¿Está usted atento?

— _Pues claro que está atento, Naomi-Sensei_ —Pensó Rias con fastidio, para luego oler discretamente — _Naruto-Kun, está concentrando una gran cantidad de Magia en su cuerpo… ¿Qué estará planeando?_

— ¿Puede por favor leer lo que sigue? —Pidió Naomi-Sensei.

— "Sigue las enseñanzas de Dios y recibe sus bendiciones, y así será que los océanos volverán a ser abundantes y las tormentas amainarán" —leyó Naruto.

—Impecable, muy bien chicos es todo por hoy, ya pueden…—Miles de plumas comenzaron a caer del techo.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Pregunto Rias preparando en su mano, una esfera roja. Las plumas se acoplaron formando la figura de una pareja femenina — **Hakai Hyaku Hanabira (Destrucción de Cien Pétalos)** —Exclamo Rias lanzando su esfera roja.

Pero una mano pálida salió de entre los pétalos, atrapo la esfera de Rias y esta se vio destruida y transformada en pétalos negros.

— _¡IMPOSIBLE!_ —Gritaron mentalmente, en Shock, aquellos que conocían el Poder de la Destrucción del Clan Gremory… antes del Clan Bael — _Eso... es imposible… ¡Nadie podría detener un ataque a no ser que…!_ — Los pétalos se despejaron y allí, ante todos, estaban: Shinigami y una dama desconocida.

Shinigami era una mujer de unos **25** años, cabello negro largo, ojos azules, piel pálida, Kimono negro, **90-60-90**.

La dama a un lado de Shinigami, tenía el cabello rubio, ojos castaños, vestía con una chaqueta verde, una camisa gris y un pantalón negro. **90-60-90**.

— _¡Rias-Senpai, acaba de atacar a Shinigami-Sama!_ —Exclamaron todos mentalmente.

— **Naruto-Kun** —Murmuro Shinigami y todos se tensaron — **Existieron, hace ya muchos años. Unos humanos con un gran poder, denominados Chamanes. Estos humanos, siempre eran acompañados por un espíritu, con el cual tenían una gran afinidad. La chica a mi derecha es Shigure y ella será tu espíritu acompañante, al igual que lo fueron muchos otros espíritus en el pasado** —La dama rubia se arrodillo ante Naruto — **Escúchala atentamente, aprende ella y sigue tu camino.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La clase prosiguió de manera incomoda y luego de las clases, Shigure acompaño a su amo a casa.

—Un Espíritu Acompañante… se decía que Tobirama tenía un espíritu a su lado —dijo Kushina suspirando —Es hora de comer Naruto-Kun —Naruto se giró a ver a Shigure y ella sonrió.

— **No se preocupe por mí, Naruto-Sama** —Shigure extendió sus manos, una luz brillo con fuerza y en sus manos apareció una espada de un filo, con una hoja ancha y para ser tomada con una sola mano — **Sé que Ritsuko-Sama y yo, le enseñaremos todo cuanto necesite.**

 _ **(N/A: Assassins Creed: Espada de Vlad)**_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina dijo que Naruto estaba enfermo. Y asi Kushina, Shigure y Ritsuko; Pudieron aprovechar para entrenar a Naruto y que el joven Nekoshō, pudiera practicar sus hechizos de fuego, con Kuroka.

Además de que Shigure, le enseño a su amo, los principios de:

La **Hyoi Gattai (Posesión de Almas)** : Cuando el chamán introduce un espíritu dentro de su cuerpo, fusionándose así las almas del chamán y la del espíritu. Esta técnica permitía al chamán reproducir las técnicas, los conocimientos y demás del espíritu en su cuerpo.

La **Over Soul (Posesión de Objetos)** : Era una técnica utilizada por los chamanes para poseer un objeto con el alma de un espíritu.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ningen no Sekai: Nami no Kuni; 3 días después**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Mueran! —exclamo un hombre de cabello negro, ojos azules, vestido con la capa de Akatsuki, mientras que lanzaba una araña de arcilla, la cual se volvió gigantesca e intentaba pisar a los Shinobis de Konoha.

— _¡Esto…!_ —Pensó Kakashi en estado de Shock — _¡Esta definitivamente no era una misión rango C, sabía que no podía dejarme llevar por mis emociones!_

— **¡Seikei no Jutsu: Shinigami! (Jutsu Cambio de Moldeado: Parca)** —Exclamo el hombre, la araña se convulsiono y encogió, hasta volverse del tamaño de Kakashi. Pero ahora aparentaba tener una capucha y una hoz entre sus manos, con la cual siguió atacando a los Shinobis— ¡Todos ustedes, aprenderán sobre el arte!

— **¡Fūton: Hayai Kaze no Hōtei no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Corte de Viento)** —Exclamo Kaito, lanzando una hoja de viento perfecta, que corto a la mitad a la parca, pero luego se formaron **2** — ¡No podemos cortarlos, o se multiplicaran!

— _El Dobe tiene razón, ¡Maldición!_ —Pensó Sasuke, para luego ver a Sakura paralizada del miedo, frente a una marioneta del otro sujeto —Katon...

— **¡Neko Gijutsu: Denki Hassha Jigoku! (Arte de Gato: Proyectil Infierno Eléctrico)** —Exclamo una voz masculina y la marioneta y las 2 parcas de arcilla, fueron destruidas.

— ¡¿Quién se atreve a destruir mi arte?! —Grito un enfadado Nukenin, pero un grupo de cadenas con arpones en la punta, segaron su vida… sin embargo no era él.

— _ **Nendo Bushin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clon de Arcilla)**_ —Murmuro una mujer pelirroja, con orejas y cola de gato, vestida con lo que parecía ser un traje ANBU, pero con los colores invertidos (Camisa blanca, pechera negra, protectores de brazos y piernas negros y pantalón blanco)

Junto a ella, un chico con las mismas vestimentas y mismos rasgos Neko.

—Nada mal, Okasan —Murmuro el joven sonriente.

—Ten cuidado, Naruto-Kun —Murmuro la dama y el joven asintió.

— _¡Naruto!_ —Pensó Kaito— _¿Sera acaso ella Kushina-Okasan y él será Naruto-Niisan?_

— **¡Kuroi Senbon! (Agujas Negras)** —Murmuro el Nukenin de cabello rojo, mostrando una marioneta de cabello azul, ojos amarillo y con una túnica blanca. La marioneta abrió su boca y ataco con Senbon —Tengan cuidado, "M", no solo expulsa Senbon, sino que estas, se encuentran bañadas en veneno.

— **¡Neko Gijutsu: Shīrudo! (Arte de Gato: Escudo)** —Naruto extendió su mano derecha frente a él y una figura rectangular blanca lo protegió.

— ¡Kuroi Hassha-tai! (Proyectil Negro) —El pecho de la marioneta se abrió y un proyectil salió hacia la Neko y su retoño.

— **¡Neko Gijutsu: Midori Bakuhatsu! (Arte de Gato: Explosión Verde)** —Kushina lanzo una luz verde desde la punta de sus dedos: La luz atravesó el misil y golpeo a Sasori en el pecho, el Nukenin desapareció en el aire.

— _¿Quiénes son ellos?_ —Se preguntó Sasuke celoso — _¿Cómo tienen tanto poder? ¿Cómo lo obtuvieron?_

— ¡Okasan, Niisan! —Grito Kaito, saliendo disparado y abrazándolos a ambos.

 **Un reencuentro Familiar…**


	4. Mision en Nami parte 2

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los Personajes de High School DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Karma Shiota: Es el Gary Stu de Diego: "Karma" viene de Karma Akabane y "Shiota" de Nagisa Shiota. Sus dos personajes favoritos de la serie Manga: "Ansatsu Kyōshitsu"**

 **Kaede: Es mi Mary Sue: Es un nombre que me gusta…"**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Nami parte 2**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

— _E… efectivamente ella… ella es la esposa de Minato-Sensei_ —Pensó Kakashi, al ver como Kaito era abrazado por la pelirroja y el rubio —K... Kushina-Sama —dijo Kakashi.

—Hola Kakashi-Kun, me alegro de volverte a ver —dijo Kushina sonriente.

—Puede… puede que suene estúpido o sentimental, pero… —Kaito aun abrazando a su Okasan, se separó de ella y le dio la mano a Naruto —A pesar de ser la primera vez que nos vemos cara a cara…

—Se siente como si ya nos hubiéramos visto antes… te entiendo —dijo Naruto sonriente.

—A… a mi también me alegra volverla a ver, Kushina-San —dijo Kakashi, para luego girarse hacia Tazuna quien estaba muerto del miedo —Tazuna-San. Necesitamos que nos diga a que nos enfrentamos. Claramente, estos enemigos no eran…

—Ellos eran: Sasori y Daiki —dijo Naruto —Criminales de rango S. Pertenecientes a la organización criminal Akatsuki.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes, Niisan? —Pregunto Daiki, claramente emocionado por el reencuentro.

—Clases sobre Criminología de los 3 planos materiales —Contesto Naruto, como si nada.

— ¿Criminología de los **3** planos materiales? —Preguntaron los Genin del equipo **7**.

—Una de las muchas materias, las cuales veo en la Academia Kuho —Contesto Naruto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Luego de una charla con Tazuna, él dijo que Gatō, tenía mucho poder en Nami, que por su culpa eran un pueblo impróspero y que el puente era su única manera para salvar su tierra.

—Por eso mismo nos contrato para una misión rango C… usted no tenía idea de que nos enfrentarían a enemigos rango S, ni tenia forma de pagar por algo de mayor valor —dijo Kaito, ligeramente sorprendido, luego noto como Naruto parecía estar oliendo algo —Niisan... ¿Qué estas oliendo? ¿Son enemigos acaso?

—Te estoy oliendo a ti, Kaito-Nii y permíteme el que te diga, que hueles completamente a humano —dijo Naruto.

— ¿Qué te hicieron Kaito-Kun? —pregunto Kushina.

—Yo puedo contestar eso, Kushina-Sama —Shigure apareciendo.

— ¿¡Tsunade-Sama!? —Grito Kakashi sorprendido, pero el espíritu negó con su cabeza — _¿Cómo no va a ser Tsunade-Sama, si tiene el cabello rubio, ojos color miel?_

—Desde el Reikai (Mundo Espiritual) los espíritus podemos ver acontecimientos en el Ningen no Sekai y yo me centre en la familia Uzumaki. Kaito-San y Saori-San. Fueron expuestos a unos rayos, parecidos a "los rayos X" lo cual les arrebato su parte Neko; esto lo hizo Danzo, pero desgraciadamente, tomo muestras de las células y sangre de Kaito y Saori —explico Shigure —Actualmente, bajo la leyenda de "Experimento 33-B" Danzo tiene encerrados a una pareja de niños, los cuales están recibiendo las células. Danzo desea armas para Konoha y esos chicos, serán sus armas.

—Ya que no puede usarnos a Saori-Imoto, ni a mi… ni mucho menos sabe sobre la existencia de Naruto-Niisan —murmuro Kaito y Shigure asintió, antes de transformarse en una bola espiritual.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Al día siguiente, en el Bosque**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura y Kaito entrenaban en el bosque.

—Muy bien chicos, lo que tienen que hacer, es escalar este árbol, pero hay algunas reglas: Deben de hacerlo sin manos, el ejercicio consiste en enviar Chakra a sus pies y escalarlo de este modo. Cuando vayan a caer, marquen el árbol y luego intenten pasar esa marca y asi, sucesivamente, hasta la copa del mismo.

— ¡Hai, Kakashi-Sensei! —dijeron los **3** Genin, mientras que Kakashi, se iba a buscar a la esposa e hijo de su Sensei.

Los encontró entrenando en Jutsus Katon (O eso pensó él)

— **¡Neko Gijutsu: Kasei Ringu! (Arte Felino: Anillo de Ígneo)** —Exclamo Naruto, extendiendo sus manos de las cuales salió un anillo de fuego negro hacia Kushina.

— **¡Neko Gijutsu: Kyū Faia no Tsume! (Arte Felino: Nueve Garras de Fuego)** —Exclamo Kushina, rasgando el espacio ante ella y **9** pequeños proyectiles de fuego escarlata, salieron hacia el anillo. Ambos Jutsus se destruyeron el uno al otro.

— **¡Neko Gijutsu: Hi Hakei Neko! (Arte Felino: Onda de Fuego de Gato)** —Naruto junto sus manos y desde las mismas, salió una bola de fuego negro, hacia Kushina.

— **¡Fūinjutsu: Shōheki Tabete no Fūin! (Jutsu de Sellado: Jutsu Barrera Devoradora)** —Exclamo Kushina y frente a ella un sello lila apareció y por el mismo, fue adsorbida la bola de fuego de Naruto.

— _Odio que haga eso_ —Pensó Naruto fastidiado.

— **¡Fūinjutsu: Hagane no Ken no Fūin! (Jutsu de Sellado: Puños de Acero)** —Un sello negro apareció y de él salieron puños de apariencia fantasmal.

— **¡Fūinjutsu: Ōkui Fūin! (Jutsu de Sellado: Sello de Gula)** —Un dedo de Naruto se ilumino con una llama negra y rápidamente dibujo en el aire el sello, por el cual, los puños fueron adsorbidos. Kushina sonrió.

—Llama a Kaito-Kun, por favor —pidió la pelirroja y el rubio asintió, yendo a buscar a su Otōto— _Ambos sabemos que no puedo entrenar a Kaito si es que realmente Minato, les quito a ambos su ADN Neko… pero al menos, puedo darle algunos sellos_ —Una persona a espaldas de Kushina apareció —Hola Menma-Kun… ¿Sera este el día en el que te le presentaras a tu padre?

Tras de Kushina había un joven de cabello rojo sangre, ojos azules y vestimenta ANBU.

—No sé ni cómo hacerlo Bāchan —dijo el chico. Mitad Kitsune y mitad Neko — ¿Cómo sé que Otosan me creerá?

—Hablamos de que es una forma, para evitar ese futuro, casi pos apocalíptico, del que vienes —dijo Kushina.

—Lo se Bāchan y es justo por eso que estoy siguiéndoles la pista a ti y a Otosan, es por eso mismo que me presente ante ti y te conté todo —dijo el chico —Es Otosan, yo me voy —El joven desapareció y en ese momento apareció Naruto, acompañado por Kaito, dando inicio a las clases de Fūinjutsu.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto despertó al rato encontrándose con un Ángel. Tanto por la hermosura de la chica, como por las alas que salían de su espalda.

—Hola Haku-Chan —le saludo Naruto, haciéndola saltar.

— ¡Naruto, no me asustes de ese modo! —le regaño la chica como siempre y… como ya era costumbre en la academia y en el salón, Naruto solo se reía, mientras que su amiga se enfurecía con el joven Nekoshō —En fin... matar a Gato no será cosa sencilla, por eso mismo, Otosan y yo estamos aquí.

—Hay algo más… ¿verdad? —Pregunto Naruto y Haku asintió.

—Hemos encontrado la base de operaciones de Gato, mañana en la noche, planeamos destruir su campo de concentración, liberando a los prisioneros con Kekkei Genkai —dijo Haku.

—Cuenten conmigo —dijo Naruto sonriente, Haku se le acerco y lo beso. Eran pocos los momentos que tenían para besarse, sin que los descubrieran y para bajar la tensión de sus hormonas.

— ¿Ritsuko-Senpai, te está gritando o algo asi? —Pregunto Haku sonriente, al ver al chico fruncir el ceño.

—Si… Que Kitsune para ser TAN celosa —dijo Naruto, antes de que el Chakra rojo de Ritsuko, hiciera tanta presión sobre su cuerpo, que lo mando directo al suelo —Quise… quise decir… que… que… que Kitsune tan… tan tierna.

—Ritsuko-Senpai… —inicio Haku antes de que su Chakra, calmara a la celosa Kitsune.

—Arigato, Haku-Chan, le avisare a Okasan —dijo Naruto desapareciendo en el aire por obra de un Shunshin.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Casa de Tazuna; Habitación de Naruto y Kushina**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? —Pregunto Kushina calmada, sin estar enfadada.

—Haku-Chan me dijo, que encontraron el lugar donde Gato, tiene a los esclavos —dijo Naruto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Noche siguiente; Playa de Nami**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina, Naruto y Ritsuko. Se encontraron con la pareja Ángel, formada por Zabuza y su hija Haku.

Se encontraban ante un edificio, protegido por una baya de púas y alambres y en el interior del edificio los esclavos.

— _Son cerca de_ _ **40**_ _Nukenin, protegiendo el edificio central_ —Murmuro Zabuza — _Dentro, unos_ _ **150**_ _... Encontré una puerta al sótano y estoy más que seguro, de que es en dicho Sótano, donde están los esclavos._

— _Entraremos y sacaremos a los esclavos, luego Zabuza y Haku, mataran a los Nukenin—_ Susurro Kushina.

— _¿Pero cómo los sacaremos de la mano?_ —pregunto Naruto. Ya que no entendía el plan.

— _Una versión del Hiraishin de Tobirama y de tu Otosan, cariño_ —dijo Kushina sonriéndole a su hijo y mostrando que dentro de su mochila, había un pergamino largo.

Naruto y Kushina rodearon el complejo, subieron con su control de Chakra por una pared, hasta la azotea del lugar, entraron por una escotilla y poco a poco, con mucho cuidado descendieron por los pisos, llegaron al sótano, colocaron el sello, crearon **4** Kage Bushin. Dando un total de 8 y una vez colocado, enviaron Chakra al sello del pergamino, empezando a enviar a los esclavos por grupos de **6** en **6**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Kushina aparecieron fuera del complejo con un **Shunshin**.

— **¡Tenshi Gijutsu: Suisei Seisei: Kōzui! (Arte de Ángel: Purificación Acuática: Diluvio)** —exclamaron Zabuza y Haku, arrasando con el complejo y todos los Nukenin que aún seguían allí dentro.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Kage Bushin, llevaron a los liberados a Kiri y desde Kiri, fueron enviados a sus respectivas aldeas.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **8:00 am; Puente**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kakashi, Kaito, Sasuke y Sakura. Se encontraban ante Gato y sus Nukenin.

— ¡Mueran! —Grito un hombre con una gran espada en sus manos.

— **¡Katon: Kasai no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Incendio)** —Exclamo Sasuke, quemando al hombre. Otros **5** Samurái se lanzaron contra Sasuke — **¡Katon: Hi no Maguna· Hadō no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Magna Ola de Fuego)** —Los **5** cayeron muertos.

Un grupo de **6** Nukenin se lanzaron contra Kaito quien sonrió.

— **¡Fūton: Fūha Naifu no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Navaja de Onda de Viento)** —Exclamo Kaito, el viento a su alrededor se volvió más violento y con un movimiento de manos, asesino a los **6** — ¿Eso es todo?

 **8** Nukenin se lanzaron contra Kakashi quien saco su Tantō, lo recargo con su Chidory y se enfrentó a ellos.

— **¡Neko Gijutsu: Kasai Chēn no Jutsu! (Arte Felino: Jutsu Cadena de Fuego)** —Exclamaron Naruto y Kushina, atravesando los cuerpos de **10** Nukenin ( **5** cada uno)

— ¡No es posible! —exclamo Gato asustado, pero cuando pensaba en huir, aparecieron los aldeanos con cuchillos de cocina, dispuestos a tomar la vida del hombre que tanto les había hecho sufrir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

4 horas después; Konoha

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kakashi dio el reporte y luego, ya en casa. Kaito le confirmo a su padre, que esos eran su madre y su hermano.

—Tienen grandes Jutsus Otosan y… Niisan me dio esto —dijo Kaito mostrando un pergamino. Minato sonrió.

—Llama a tu hermana, pónganse a estudiar esos Fūinjutsus de inmediato —pidió Minato sonriente.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **4 horas después, Chika, Mansión Uzumaki**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando Naruto y Kushina volvieron a casa, se encontraron con varios amigos.

 _(Los padres de los compañeros de clase de Naruto y Naruto con sus compañeras y Karma)_

—Kushina-Sama —hablo Lord Gremory, padre de Rias —Envié a un grupo selecto de espías, al Ningen no Sekai —Lord Gremory mostro un pergamino, con fotos de los experimentos que se llevaban a cabo en el laboratorio de NE y en el laboratorio de Orochimaru.

—" _En… en el nombre de Izanagi-Sama"_ —Murmuro Kushina llevándose una mano a la boca.

—Kushina-Sama… Shimura Danzo y Orochimaru, están manipulando fuerzas, que no tendrían por qué poseer. Tenemos que ponernos manos a la obra —dijo Lord Gremory. Fotos de ángeles, demonios, ángeles caídos, Kitsunes, Neko… se les extraía sangre y esa misma, era usada en los ANBUS de NE.

— ¡Muy bien, está decidido! —Dijo Akeno, llamando la atención a todos, aunque sus interlocutores, eran solo sus compañeros de clase— ¡El Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, de la academia Kuho, entrara en sesión, mañana mismo!

— _Al menos ellos se divierten_ —Pensó Baraquiel (Padre de Akeno) — _Diviértanse niños… diviértanse ahora que pueden, porque la tormenta, será desastrosa para nosotros._


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los Personajes de High School DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Karma Shiota y Kaede.**

 **:::::**

 **05**

 **:::::**

— _ **Naruto-Kun, relájate, por favor**_ —pidió Ritsuko — _ **Acabas de despertar ¿y ya estás cansado?**_ —Pero el rubio negó con su cabeza— _**¿Y entonces que fue ese gemido y ese suspiro?**_

— _Pues del hecho, de que está iniciando un nuevo día, Ritsuko-Chan_ —dijo Naruto sonriente. El rubio fue hacia el baño, abrió la puerta y suspiro… para luego abrir la ducha.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kushina se encontraba preparando el desayuno de ella y su hijo, cuando escucho el mantra de Naruto, al iniciar cada nuevo día…

— ¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ME TENGO QUE BAÑAR?! —Grito el rubio a los **4** vientos— ¡SOY UN GATO, ODIO EL AGUA! —Kushina solo podía reírse de su hijo y recordar cuando su Okasan, la hacía bañarse y ella vaya que LO ODIABA.

Rato después, apareció el rubio con su uniforme, listo para salir. Desayuno con su Okasan, hablaron y él salió hacia la academia, con el periódico bajo el brazo, leyendo el encabezado.

— _«Asesinato en Yokohama... un vampiro adolecente, aparece muerto en un callejón. Se sospecha de sus padres»_ —leyó el titular, el rubio, antes de pasar de página — _«Van_ _ **500.000**_ _muertos en la guerra del Ningen no Sekai, Kirigakure: Purga de Kekkei Genkai»_ —Quemo el periódico y dejo las cenizas en un basurero — _Cada nuevo día... más… más de lo mismo: Guerras, asesinatos, enfermedades nuevas… es de nunca acabar. No solo los humanos, también las razas sobrenaturales. Nos matamos unos a otros, este… esto es tan aburrido, los niños ya ni nos inmutamos al ver violencia. Hay odios en cada esquina, celos, amor y desamor… no nos diferenciamos tanto de los Ningen… todo esto… el Chika, el Ningen y el Sukai… están… están podridos, desde dentro —_ El rubio sacudió su cabeza, llego a la academia y fue a su salón directamente _._ Saludo a su amigo y amigas, tomo asiento y las clases iniciaron. Aunque nadie prestaba atención y todos hablaban de sus recientes misiones en el mundo humano.

Tras algunos minutos de espera, apareció la maestra e inicio con la enseñanza sobre un enemigo en particular, un grupo terrorista, en contra de «La Alianza»; unos criminales que se hacían llamar: «La Brigada Caos»

—Sensei, disculpe —dijo Rias —Esta… Brigada Caos… ¿Están en contra de las razas que conforman la alianza, o en contra de la Alianza misma?

—En contra de la Alianza misma, Rias-Chan… en contra de todo lo que representa —dijo la maestra.

— **Esta Brigada Caos… parecen actuar en conjunto, con un grupo de humanos terroristas llamados "Akatsuki"… no se sabe que buscan ambos grupos extremistas** —dijo la maestra — **Solo se sabe, que buscan actuar en nombre del Caos mismo en el mundo.**

— _Y ya de por sí, el Caos, conduce a la anarquía… mala estrategia_ —Pensó Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

— _ **No solo conducen a la anarquía Naruto**_ —le dijo Karma, telepáticamente — _ **Sino, que también al pánico. Claramente esta "Brigada Caos" está compuesta por demonios, después de todo…**_

— _**¿Qué otra raza, puede beneficiarse con el caos?**_ —Contesto Naruto, mediante telepatía — _ **Creo… que tenemos algo que comunicar al Club de lo Oculto, a las 17:00.**_

— _ **Eso pensaba, asi mismo… comunicar a nuestros padres. El Conclave de la Alianza, claramente ellos podrán hacer más que nosotros**_ —dijo Karma y cortaron la comunicación.

—" _ **Brigada Caos"**_ —Pensó Ritsuko— _**¿Dónde he escuchado antes ese nombre?**_

— _ **Ritsuko-San**_ —Hablo Shigure.

— _**¿Cómo puedes comunicarte conmigo, si estoy en la mente de Naruto?**_ —Pregunto Ritsuko.

— _ **Soy un espíritu… no lo olvide. Ritsuko-San, creo que esta Brigada, puede estar actuando en conjunto, con Akatsuki**_ —dijo Shigure.

— _**¡Maldición, Shigure!**_ —Grito Ritsuko — _ **Si lo que dices es verdad, podemos estar en muchos problemas.**_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al finalizar la clase, Naruto fue a la azotea.

— ¡Shigure! —La rubia apareció ante su amo, Naruto realizo sellos y un hilo de Chakra los ato a ambos —Deseo que busques tanta información sobre esta tal "Brigada Caos" como te sea posible, luego ven con un reporte ante mí. Si a las 18:00 no me encuentras con los demás en el Club, búscame en la Mansión.

—Hai… Naruto-Sama —dijo Shigure, antes de desaparecer en un destello, hacia una de las puertas, fuera del edificio de la academia.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ningen no Sekai; Konoha; Oficina del Hokage; Reunión del Consejo; 2 Semanas Después de la Misión en Nami**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Espera Jiraiya-Sensei… repite esto… todo, por favor —pidió Minato. Se encontraba en una reunión, convocada por Jiraiya y todos los miembros del Consejo se encontraban allí.

—Minato. Por tercera vez: Existe un grupo terrorista, conformado por Nukenin de rango S, que están causando actos terroristas, por las Gokakure —dijo Jiraiya, mientras que Minato se sobaba las sienes de la cabeza —Tus hijos, enfrentaron por algunos minutos a uno de sus miembros: Hoshigaki Kisame. Asi mismo, existen otros miembros de dicha organización y todos criminales de Rango S.

— ¿Cómo quiénes? —Pregunto Koharu.

—Hoshigaki Kisame: Jutsus Suiton y Nukenin de Kiri —dijo Jiraiya —Hidan: Jutsus desconocidos y Nukenin de Yugakure; Kakuzu: Posee los **5** elementos y Nukenin de Takigakure… se dice que Hidan y Kakuzu son inmortales; Aka no Suna Sasori: Marionetista y Nukenin de Sunagakure; Hatsu: Nukenin de Iwagakure, utiliza arcilla explosiva.

— ¡De algún modo tenemos que capturar a alguno de ellos y convertirlo en el arma predilecta de Konoha! —grito un eufórico Homura, saboreando la idea.

— ¡¿Te has vuelto loco, Homura?! —Le pregunto un enfurecido Danzo a su excompañero de equipo — ¡Estamos hablando de Nukenin clase S! ¡CLASE S!

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Iwagakure, mientras tanto; mansión de la familia Midori-Tsuchi**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los miembros del Clan Midori-Tsuchi, eran pocos y no eran propiamente un clan Ninja, eran un clan comerciante; en los últimos años, sus ventas habían bajado, actualmente se encontraban en números rojos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Sala de Reunión del Clan Midori Tsuchi**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡¿Cómo diablos pueden pensar si quiera que ESA es la solución?! —Le grito su esposa.

—Entiéndelo cariño, no tenemos otra opción… si… te juro, que si existiera otra solución, no le pediría a nuestra hija que hiciera esto —dijo Hatsu.

— ¡Entonces yo lo hare, Hatsu! —dijo su esposa con convicción.

—No es tan fácil —dijo el más viejo del Clan Midori-Tsuchi —Créeme, de serlo, todas las mujeres del Clan, ahora mismo estarían prostituyéndose en la zona roja de Iwa —todos los hombres sonrieron de forma siniestra inconscientemente. La mujer salió del lugar enfadada.

Tenía que salvar a su hija de ese cruel destino… como fuera, tenía que salvar a su pequeña Deidara.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Laboratorio Base de NE**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Homura y Koharu, entregaron **17** ANBUS de NE a Orochimaru. Cada uno con células y sangre de algún prisionero ya fuera un Ángel, un Shinigami, un Kitsune, un Neko, un Demonio o un Dragón…

—En algunos meses la guerra estallara Danzo, yo seré Damiyo y tú serás Hokage —dijo Orochimaru, llevándose a los **17** ANBUS.

Justo cuando Orochimaru salió, un escuadrón de Demonios, Shinigamis, Nekomatas, Ángeles y Dragónes apareció… salvando a los rehenes y haciendo estallar la base.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 meses después; a solo 2 semanas para los Exámenes Chūnin**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **La guerra entre Konoha, Iwa y Oto… estalló.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los Personajes de High School DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Karma Shiota y Kaede.**

 **:::::**

 **06**

 **:::::**

— ¡Llevan **2** días resistiendo muy bien la guerra! —Hablo Onoki sonriente, antes de activar su armadura Lariat, lo mismo hicieron los Shinobis de Kumo y nuevamente se lanzó contra el Yondaime usando su Nin-Taijutsu. Iniciando una nueva batalla contra Minato a gran velocidad.

— ¡Rasengan! (Esfera Giratoria) —exclamo Minato lanzándose contra Onoki.

— **¡Doton: Iwa Kunai! (E. Tierra: Kunai de Roca)** —exclamo Onoki, con un "Kunai de roca" en una mano. Tras el choque, Minato salió muy lastimado, Onoki, era quien tenía menos heridas.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Zankūha! (Onda Decapitadora)** —exclamo un Shinobi de Oto, golpeando el bastón del jefe mono, que tenía Hiruzen entre sus brazos — ¡Ningún arma, había detenido el Zankūha antes!

— **¡Imin-On no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Sonido Migrante)** —exclamo un Shinobi de Oto, lanzando un potente disparo de sonido y Chakra contra Hiruzen, quien lo recibió de lleno.

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)** —la bola de fuego de Hiruzen, malhirió a una decena de Shinobis de Oto.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Doton: Iwa no Dangan no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Shuriken de Rocas)** —exclamo un escuadrón Shinobi de Iwa, atacando a un escuadrón de Konoha.

— **¡Katon: Jigoku no Shiro Ryū Faiā! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón Defensor de Fuego Blanco)** —exclamo el escuadrón de Konoha, creando un dragón de fuego que los defendió.

— **¡Doton: Barakku Rokku no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Roca Negra)** —Un meteorito cayó sobre el lugar y tanto los Shinobis de Konoha, como los Shinobis de Kumo, como los propios Shinobis de Iwa que lanzaron el ataque, murieron.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kirigakure no Sato**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cuando se formó El Club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Naruto y Rias, comenzaron a hablar sobre un libro titulado "Necronomicon" y mostraron las pocas copias de algunas páginas del libro...

Resultaron ser hechizos reales y todos alentaron a la pareja a seguirle la pista al libro. Naruto se lo tomo enserio y ahora mismo se encontraba en Kiri, ya que le había seguido la pista hasta Kiri.

—Estoy oliendo a magia —pensó Naruto olfateando el aire, antes de transformarse en un gato de fuego negro —Viene de la torre justamente —corrió hacia la torre, pero para entrar tenía que hacerse humano. Para su mala suerte, esto fue visto por un grupo de Ninjas Cazadores.

— ¡Detente forastero! —Dijo un Ninja Cazador —Entrégate ahora y no sufrirás —Naruto extendió su mano hacia el rostro del hombre que le había hablado: los dedos índice y corazón extendidos, como si hiciera una pistola con las manos.

— **Neko Gijutsu: Kuro Dangan (Arte de Gato: Bala Negra)** —Una pequeña esfera de fuego negro se formó frente a Naruto y esta salió a tal velocidad que le atravesó la cabeza al Ninja —Solo le sigo la pista a un libro… si me dejan pasar, no los matare.

— **¡Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Gran Catarata)** —exclamaron **2** Shinobis creando un gran cumulo de agua y arrastrando a Naruto (y quizás matándolo)… Cuando fueron a celebrar, vieron una estela negra pasar y se sorprendieron de ver a su enemigo detrás de los **2** Ninjas con sus manos extendidas sobre el cuello de sus enemigos y las manos rodeadas de fuego negro, con un simple movimiento, ambos cayeron muertos.

— **¡Suiton: Hahonryū! (E. Agua: Jutsu Torrente de Destrucción)** —exclamo otro Shinobi atacando a Naruto.

— **¡Neko Gijutsu: Hijutsu: Goji~Tsu Himitsu: Kangoku Kasai no Jutsu! (Arte de Gato: Jutsu Secreto: Cincuenta misterios: Prisión de Fuego)** —exclamo Naruto, siendo rodeado por **50** llamas de fuego, Naruto junto sus brazos y todos sus enemigos quedaron atrapados y segundos después, fueron carbonizados —Vamos por el libro —comento para sí mismo, encaminándose dentro de la torre del Mizukage, teniendo mucho cuidado, entro en la oficina y lo encontró en el centro de un pentagrama con 5 velas, rezando algo en un idioma extraño, vio el pentagrama iluminarse y una silueta aparecer, una silueta que él ya había visto mil veces en libros de historia — _Es... ¡Es imposible!_ —Susurro — _La… la reina muerta… ¡maldición!... No… el Yondaime no pudo haberlo hecho solo… maldición_ —Ante el Yondaime, se encontraba… más muerto que vivo, debemos de aclarar, el mismísimo "rey". La silueta se ilumino, ahora era una figura humanoide femenina, revestida de luz blanca con **10** alas y una corona de olivos sobre su cabeza — _Esta… está viva… ¿Cómo ha logrado el Yondaime apoderarse de una magia arcana como esta?... pensé que solo Kuroka-Sensei poseía algo como esto._

— _ **Y asi es, Naruto-Kun**_ —comento Ritsuko temerosa, viendo la figura femenina, desnuda ante el Yondaime — _ **Ese libro, es una copia del**_ _ **Tenshi Shoseki (Libro del Ángel)**_

— _Necesito… necesito volver al Chika y luego dirigirme al Limbo, tengo… tenemos que dar el aviso_ —pensó Naruto espantado ¡y con razón! — _Es… es… la mismísima reina del Sukai, devuelta desde su prisión en el_ _ **9°**_ _plano del Chika… la Reina de los cielos, Asherah… iniciara una guerra, contra el Sukai, el Chika y luego, intentara tomar posesión del Ningen._

— _ **Naruto-Kun… ¡Mira!**_ —advirtió Ritsuko. Era Obito, quien saco un Talismán de entre sus ropas — _ **Naruto-Kun, está intentando controlarla con el Talismán y con su Dojutsu —Naruto realizo sellos...**_ sellos muy específicos: Perro, Liebre, Cabra, Dragón, Serpiente, Dragón, Serpiente… tomo aire, exhaló, salió de su cubierta, Asherah volvió su mirada.

— ¡¿Tu aquí?! —grito Obito.

— **¡Mokuton: Mokusei Taishō: Shinri-teki Shihai no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Control de Madera: Dominación Psicológica)** —Exclamo Naruto extendiendo ambos brazos, los cuales se transformaron en ramas de madera que ataron al ser, el cual se vio cubierto por un nuevo ataúd y volvió a su lugar de origen.

— ¡NO! —Grito Obito, mirando a Naruto un gran odio, le grito —Uzumaki Naruto, ¡Acabas de ganarte un poderoso enemigo!

—Lo mismo te digo —dijo Naruto, quien suspiro, no quería usarlo pero DEBIA usarlo — **¡Neko Gijutsu: Neko no Gijutsu: Himitsu no Mahō: Chōshinsei! (Arte de Gato: Magia Secreta: Supernova)** —Una ráfaga de fuego dorado salió hacia Obito, Naruto tomo al Yondaime y el libro, salió de allí, mientras que Obito gritaba de dolor al ser quemado vivo. A los pocos minutos la torre del Mizukage estallo en fuego y escombros de madera y piedra. Obito apareció, seguía vivo pero uno de sus ojos estaba blanco —Izanagi…

—Kamui—rugió Obito —Esto no se ha acabado Naruto…

—Te equivocas, la alianza ha acabado con aquellos que atacaban Konoha y ahora mismo los Gokages, están al tanto sobre tus planes de dominación mundial… o lo que sea que estés planeando, Uchiha Obito —dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Obito. Naruto sonrió— **¡Neko Gijutsu: Hoshi no Ame! (Arte de Gato: Lluvia de Estrellas)** —un grupo de lenguas de fuego blanco, aparecieron sobre Naruto y estas cayeron sobre Obito, quien utilizo el Kamui para escapar.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minutos después, el Yondaime Mizukage, explico cómo había sido utilizado por un Shinobi enmascarado y luego fue salvado por Naruto.

Naruto quiso negarse a unos obsequios que el Yondaime y la recién nombrada Godaime: Terumi Mei, querían darle; pero al final no se pudo negar y tuvo que aceptar los obsequios.

Incluso en tiempos póstumos a una guerra… grandes alianzas, podían nacer.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Kushina llegaron a Konoha, en compañía de Suna y consiguieron acabar con los enemigos, usando **Fūton** y los Gijutsu Neko.

Minato les agradeció por salvarles y ofreció dar asilo a los Shinobis de Suna; asi como a su esposa e hijo.

— _Me sorprende volver a verle después de tanto tiempo_ —pensaron Minato y Kushina, de forma sincronizada y sonrojados — _Quizás… quizás inclusive, podamos terminar de criar a nuestros hijos y que no nazca de ellos una amistad, sino… una hermandad… como debió de haber sido desde, un comienzo._


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los Personajes de High School DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Karma Shiota y Kaede.**

 **:::::**

 **07**

 **:::::**

 **Recuerdo**

— ¡Hokage-Sama! —Le llamo un Iryō-nin —Lamentamos la demora, pero hubo un ataque Doton contra el hospital, tuvimos que movilizar a los enfermos y heridos a los refugios.

— ¿Pero no hay daños mayores, Daiki? —Pregunto un preocupado Hiruzen— ¿A cuales refugios los han movilizado?

—Los refugios 7 y 8, tal y como estaba previsto en caso de una guerra —dijo Daiki y ambos Hokages, suspiraron aliviados.

— ¿Sabes algo del estado actual de Tenzo? —Pregunto Minato preocupado por la infraestructura de la aldea.

—Aquí estoy, Yondaime-Sama —dijo el Shinobi castaño. Minato asintió y miro de reojo a su esposa e hijos, presentes. Minato llevo Chakra a su garganta.

— ¡Los que se encuentren con heridas superficiales, que luego puedan ser atendidas, asi como los civiles, deben de presentarse a trabajos de caridad, por la reparación de la aldea! —llamo el Yondaime.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ichiraku Ramen**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato, Kushina, Kaito, Saori y Naruto; devoraban Ramen al por mayor.

—La semana que viene, inicia la semana culturar en la academia, antes del viernes, vendré a pedirle a Teuchi-San, por algunas cajas de Ramen Familiar, para llevar —comento Naruto; a Saori y Kaito, se les cayeron los ánimos.

— _Okasan y Niisan, solo han venido a ayudarnos con la batalla, posiblemente, se queden a ver las reparaciones y un poco más… luego de eso… Niisan y Okasan, volverán a irse_ —pensaron Kaito y Saori desilusionados, pensando que podrían convivir con Naruto. Claro, los Gijutsu del pergamino entregado en Nami, más un Fūin especial, les había devuelto sus poderes Neko parcialmente.

 **(Recuerdo dentro del Recuerdo)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze; 20 minutos después, del regreso a Konoha, del equipo 7**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _¡Kaito-Niisan! —Exclamo una feliz Saori abrazando al pelirrojo — ¡¿Qué tal te fue en tu primera misión rango C?!_

— _¡¿Misión Rango C?! —Grito Kaito enfadado, asustando a Saori, quien no entendía que pasaba — ¡El constructor mintió, eran una misión Rango B, enfrentamos a un criminal rango S con cara de pez llamado Kisame y…!_

— _¿Y qué paso después, Kaito-Niisan?_ _—Pregunto Saori curiosa ante el repentino silencio de su hermano, quien cambio su máscara de enojo, por una sonrisa._

— _Los encontré —dijo Kaito sonriendo como un idiota._

— _¿Los encontraste? ¿A quiénes, Niisan?_ _—pregunto Saori curiosa, Kaito le tomo del brazo y la guio por el pasillo de habitaciones —Kaito-Nii, ¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde me llevas?_ _—llegaron a la habitación y Kaito cerro con seguro, lo cual hizo que Saori se sonrojara_.

— " _Los encontré Saori-Nee"_ — _Susurro Kaito, sabiendo que posiblemente los escuchaban._

— " _¿A quiénes?"_ — _Quiso saber Saori, cansada del secretismo y de tener que susurrar._

— " _Okasan y Naruto-Nii, salieron de la nada y nos ayudaron a completar la misión"_ _—susurro Kaito emocionado._

— _¡¿Qué?!_ _—Fue el grito de Saori — ¡¿ESTAS HABLANDO ENSERIO?!_

— _¡¿CREES TU QUE TE MENTIRIA SOBRE ESTO?!_ _—Pregunto Kaito molesto, ante la incredulidad y poca confianza de la menor de la familia, quien pestañeo, haciendo que Kaito bufara._

— " _Lo siento, Niisan"_ — _Se disculpó la Kunoichi, susurrando_ — _"Y… ¿Y cómo es Niisan? ¿Cómo es Okasan?"_ — _Pregunto en medio de un susurro, ahora emocionada, Kaito sonrió._

— " _El cabello de Okasan es rojo como el mío, sus ojos lila como los tuyos, vestía con lo que parecía ser un traje ANBU, tenía orejas y cola de gato"_ — _relato Kaito sonriente. No cualquier Shinobi podía decir: «Mi Okasan y mi Niisan, son Nekomatas» Aunque tampoco podían ir diciéndolo por allí, ya que Homura y Koharu habían puesto a su Okasan y a su hermano, en el libro BINGO. Mientras que Hiruzen, su Otosan y Danzo, hacían lo que podían para defenderlos._

— " _¿Y Niisan?"_ — _pregunto emocionada._

— " _Rubio, ojos azules, vestía igual que Okasan y también tenía ese traje ANBU a contracolor"_ — _Susurro sonriente y saco el pergamino._

— " _¿Qué es eso, Niisan?"_ — _pregunto en un susurro Saori, la curiosidad le carcomía, eran demasiadas emociones en pocos minutos._

— " _Jutsus_ _ **Katon**_ _"_ — _contesto Kaito sonriente_ — _"Niisan es muy poderoso, al igual que estos Jutsus, son…"_ — _Kaito se quedó mudo y realizo sellos de manos._

— " _Kaito-Nii, ¿Qué vas a hacer?"_ — _pregunto Saori._

— " _ **Ninpō: Shikaku no Kyōyū o ki ni" (Arte Ninja: Jutsu de Visión de Mente Compartida)**_ _—exclamo Kaito, mostrándole a su hermana, todo lo acontecido en Nami y los Jutsus de su madre y hermano._

— _¡Increíble!_ _—grito Saori emocionada, pero su hermano realizo un gesto de guardar silencio._

— _¡Kai!_ _—Kaito quito el_ _ **Fūinjutsu**_ _de silenciar la habitación y su padre abrió la puerta violentamente, haciéndolos saltar del susto._

— _Kaito, Saori. Necesito hablar con ambos —dijo Minato._

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **5 minutos después; Oficina del Hokage**_

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

— _Kaito —inicio su padre —Sé que durante tu misión en Nami, te encontraste con tu Okasan y tu Naruto._

— _H…Hai —dijo Kaito nervioso._

— _Chicos, no deben de mencionarle a ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE, solo eso —dijo Minato y ambos asintieron, su padre suspiro —Chicos… cuando yo me entere, tuve una pelea con su madre, aun asi ella sigue amándolos. Algo ocurrió y sus genes Neko nunca se desarrollaron correctamente, por lo cual ambos son humanos —Ambos hermanos asintieron —En cambio, Naruto, su hermano... aún conserva sus genes y presumiblemente, también su poder… ¿Qué llevas allí, Kaito-Kun?_ _—Pregunto Minato al ver el pergamino._

— _O… Okasan me lo dio… presumo, que son Jutsus Neko. Naruto, Naruto-Niisan es muy… es muy poderoso, sus Jutsus son destructivos, es fuerte seria… yo creo que sería un Chūnin alto o incluso un Tokubetsu Jōnin… —dijo Kaito nervioso —Creo… creo que podría darle batalla a Kakashi-Sensei, sin… sin siquiera cansarse._

— _Muy bien… chicos, estudien los Jutsus, se… sé que en algún momento, nos encontraremos nuevamente con Kushina-Chan y Naruto-Kun —dijo Minato sonriente —cuando llegue ese momento, quiero que ambos le muestren a su hermano y a su Okasan, que tan fuertes se han vuelto —Padre e hijos, sonrieron._

 **(Fin del Recuerdo dentro del Recuerdo)**

 _Un ANBU de NE les informo a Homura y Koharu sobre el descubrimiento y ambos consejeros ordenaron que todos sus ANBUS, buscaran a los Uzumaki._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze; Habitación de Minato y Kushina**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato y Kushina se besaron y se desearon las buenas noches.

— _Kushina-Chan… ¿Por qué Naruto y tú, no se quedan a vivir aquí, de forma permanente?_ —Pensó Minato. Toda la tarde quiso preguntárselo a su esposa, pero sencillamente no era capaz.

—Minato-Kun —dijo Kushina sonriente y Minato giro su cabeza para mirarla y la vio riendo… burlándose.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto Minato curioso.

—Piensas tanto lo mismo, que casi ni tengo que hacer uso de mi telepatía —dijo la Neko pelirroja burlándose de su marido, quien se sonrojo —La noche es joven cariño… ¿Por qué no reavivamos nuestra relación? —pregunto con un tono sugerente, subiéndose sobre el rubio, para luego maullar.

 **Esa noche seria especial para los padres… y cierta Kitsune había decidido aprovecharla al máximo, con su amado Neko.**


	8. Ataque Caos

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los Personajes de High School DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Karma Shiota y Kaede.**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ataque Caos**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze; 5:00am**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto estaba vestido con su uniforme escolar, fue a la cocina y en medio de la oscuridad, puso a preparar un Ramen, aun en la misma oscuridad y con la ayuda de Ritsuko, tomo el recipiente para el Ramen.

En eso, se encendió la luz.

—Hay una vieja frase que dice: «A quien madruga, Dios le ayuda» pero claramente, tú no pensabas en eso, ¿verdad Niisan? —Fue la pregunta fría de Saori y Naruto movió sus hombros, descargándose de la supuesta culpa.

—Quien madruga, llega temprano a clase —contesto el rubio, revisando la sopa — _Listo… ya está lista_ —susurro para sí mismo, coloco el Ramen en su recipiente y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Saori —Arigato, Saori-Imoto —Camino hasta una pared, se cortó el dedo índice y comenzó a dibujar.

— ¿Qué haces, Niisan? —Pregunto Saori, mientras que se acercaba y veía el Fūinjutsu en la pared — ¿Para qué es eso, Niisan? —El sello carmesí, se volvió azul y en la pared apareció un portal verde, arremolinándose.

—Es mi transporte… tengo que ir a la academia y no me puedo permitir llegar tarde —contesto el rubio, atravesando el portal. Saori se quedó sentada en la sala, sin siquiera querer irse a dormir o algo por el estilo. A las **7:00** , escucho el timbre de su casa y fue a ver quién era: Uchiha Sasuke. Con cara de pocos amigos.

—Namikaze, quiero ver a tu hermano —ordeno el Uchiha.

—Son las **7:00** am. Kaito se despierta a las **9:30** am —le informo Saori.

— _¿Y entonces como le hace para llegar tan rápido al entrenamiento?_ —Se preguntó Sasuke sorprendido, pero pronto su rostro cambio a uno serio —No hablo de Kaito-Dobe… hablo de tu **otro** hermano… el chico Neko.

— ¿Y para que carajos lo quieres, si se puede saber? —pregunto la Namikaze, con ganas de irse a dormir.

—Ese Baka, debe de entregarme todos sus Jutsus Katon… ¡Solo los Uchiha, somos merecedores de ese poder…! —grito Sasuke eufórico, antes de ser silenciado por la Namikaze.

—Mis padres y Niisan aún están durmiendo, deja de hacer escándalo, Gaki irrespetuoso —dijo Saori cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chika; Kuho Gakuen; 7:30**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las clases iniciaron y tenían Química con Azazel, profesor a quien no todos los alumnos, les caía muy bien.

Las clases fueron y vinieron.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En el descanso. Las compañeras de clase se acercaron a Naruto y Karma, quienes se encontraban juntos, hablando de sus aventuras en el Ningen no Sekai.

—Pero… están muertos ¿o no? —Pregunto Karma preocupado —Digo, el tal Orochimaru y el tal Danzo.

—No sé ni que decirte —Comento Naruto y la preocupación, nublo sus ojos —Uno de mis enemigos tenía en su poder, una tecnica prohibida la cual, le permitía cambiar las situaciones, por aquella que más le conviniera y Orochimaru, sobrevivía cambiando de cuerpos, asi que... —Una mano femenina se posó en el hombro de Naruto. Era una Nekomata recién entrada, de nombre Deidara: Tenía el cabello largo y rubio, ojos azules, le fascinaba esculpir y esto lo combinaba con su **Bakuhatsu no Gijutsu**. Lo cual la hacía temida, admirada e imparable.

—Naruto-Senpai… —hablo Deidara sonriéndole, mientras que el viento mecía su cabello —Lo mejor, sería que usted intente recordar la última vez, que vio a sus rivales usar ese Jutsu y asi podría intentar saber lo que intentara el enemigo después.

—Es verdad Naruto-Kun —Rias le sonrió —Les propongo algo… reunámonos todos en la biblioteca de la mansión y busquemos información sobre hechizos de inmortalidad, quizás de entre todo ello, nos pueda ayudar.

—No sería propiamente hechizos de inmortalidad… Orochimaru cambiaba de cuerpos para mantenerse vivo y el otro… podía cambiar la situación en la cual se encontrara y ponerlo a su favor —dijo Naruto, preocupado. Pero pronto sintió a Ritsuko abrazarlo y Rias le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Pero cuando todos se calmaron, Ritsuko alzo su mirada.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Ritsuko-Senpai? —pregunto Haku preocupada.

— **Siento una energía cálida, ángeles…** —todos vieron como una energía dorada destruía una parte del campus de la academia.

—Esto… esto no puede ser posible —murmuro Rias observando con sus ojos grandes como platos.

—Los… los Ángeles… —Inicio Koneko.

—Los Ángeles están atacando el Chika… Los Ángeles han roto los acuerdos —dijo Zabuza, siendo seguido por unos pocos ángeles, sus compañeros, quienes estaban en desacuerdo con lo que estaba ocurriendo —Todos los alumnos deben de alejarse de la zona, los maestros nos aremos cargo de la situación, ustedes deben de ir a los refugios norte y oeste.

Los jóvenes se fueron y Naruto le prometió a Zabuza, que protegería a Haku.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de algunas horas de batalla, varios advirtieron un Fūinjutsu en la frente de los Ángeles: NE (RAÍZ)

— _Alguien ha traicionado a Emmanuel y a Michael_ —pensó Kushina — _Ese mismo, fue quien entrego a los primeros Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos, Nekomatas, Kitsunes, Dragones, etc. Luego Danzo y Orochimaru replicaron los poderes de las razas de forma artificial y biológica… estas son sus creaciones._

—Ya veo —dijo Kuroka, quien le había leído el pensamiento a su amiga —Entonces, ese tal Danzo, planea conquistar el infierno —Kushina asintió.

— _Pero Danzo fue ejecutado, esto es obra de Orochimaru_ —pensó nuevamente Kushina, antes de proseguir la batalla.

 **Danzo y Orochimaru planeaban conquistar el Chika. Y luego, planeaban conquistar las Naciones Shinobis.**


	9. Inflexion

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los Personajes de High School DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Karma Shiota y Kaede.**

 **:::::::::::::**

 **Inflexión**

 **:::::::::::::**

 **9:30**

—Pero… están muertos, ¿o no? —Pregunto Karma preocupado —Digo, el tal Orochimaru y el tal Danzo.

—No sé ni que decirte —Comento Naruto y la preocupación, nublo sus ojos —Uno de mis enemigos tenía en su poder, una tecnica prohibida la cual, le permitía cambiar las situaciones, por aquella que más le conviniera y Orochimaru, sobrevivía cambiando de cuerpos, asi que... —Una mano femenina se posó en el hombro de Naruto. Era una Nekomata recién entrada, de nombre Deidara: Tenía el cabello largo y rubio, ojos azules, le fascinaba esculpir y esto lo combinaba con su Bakuhatsu no Gijutsu. Lo cual la hacía temida, admirada e imparable.

 **9:35**

—Naruto-Senpai… —hablo Deidara sonriéndole, mientras que el viento mecía su cabello —Lo mejor, sería que usted intente recordar la última vez, que vio a sus rivales usar ese Jutsu y asi podría intentar saber lo que intentara el enemigo después.

—Es verdad Naruto-Kun —Rias le sonrió —Les propongo algo… reunámonos todos en la biblioteca de la mansión y busquemos información acerca de hechizos de inmortalidad, quizás de entre todo ello, nos pueda ayudar.

—No sería propiamente hechizos de inmortalidad… Orochimaru cambiaba de cuerpos para mantenerse vivo y el otro… podía cambiar la situación en la cual se encontrara y ponerlo a su favor —dijo Naruto, preocupado. Pero pronto sintió a Ritsuko abrazarlo y Rias le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Pero cuando todos se calmaron, Ritsuko alzo su mirada.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Ritsuko-Senpai? —pregunto Haku preocupada.

— **Siento una energía cálida, ángeles…** —todos vieron como una energía dorada destruía una parte del campus de la academia.

— **Esto… esto no puede ser posible** —murmuro Rias observando con sus ojos grandes como platos.

— **Los… los Ángeles…** —Inicio Koneko.

—Los Ángeles están atacando el Chika… Los Ángeles han roto los acuerdos —dijo Zabuza, siendo seguido por unos pocos ángeles, sus compañeros, quienes estaban en desacuerdo con lo que estaba ocurriendo —Todos los alumnos deben de alejarse de la zona, los maestros nos aremos cargo de la situación, ustedes deben de ir a los refugios norte y oeste.

Los jóvenes se fueron y Naruto le prometió a Zabuza, que protegería a Haku.

 **11:30**

Luego de algunas horas de batalla, varios advirtieron un **Fūinjutsu** en la frente de los Ángeles: NE (RAÍZ)

— _Alguien ha traicionado a Emmanuel y a Michael_ —pensó Kushina — _Ese mismo, fue quien entrego a los primeros Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos, Nekomatas, Kitsunes, Dragones, etc. Luego Danzo y Orochimaru replicaron los poderes de las razas de forma artificial y biológica… estas son sus creaciones._

—Ya veo —dijo Kuroka, quien le había leído el pensamiento a su amiga —Entonces, ese tal Danzo, planea conquistar el infierno —Kushina asintió.

— _Pero Danzo fue ejecutado, esto es obra de Orochimaru_ —pensó nuevamente Kushina, antes de proseguir la batalla.

 _Danzo y Orochimaru planeaban conquistar el Chika. Y luego, planeaban conquistar las Naciones Shinobis._

 **13:00**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Limbo: Reunión del Consejo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Tenemos un caso realmente difícil en nuestras manos** —dijo Michael, el representante de los ángeles.

— **Humanos creando seres artificiales** —dijo Azazel — **Los Ángeles, Demonios, Kitsunes y Nekomatas, que han atacado en campus de Kuho High School. Poseían el símbolo "NE" y un poderoso Fūin, que doblegaba su voluntad.**

— **No solo eso** —dijo Kuroka de brazos cruzados; claramente, estaba enfadada por la situación — **Estos seres, antes fueron humanos a los cuales les fueron implantadas células, de nuestros hermanos a los cuales tú mismo, ayudas a rescatar Azazel-San.**

— **Propongo enviar a los mejores espías al mundo humano** —dijo Yasaka, sorprendiéndolos a todos — **Los Kitsunes somos las mejores espías, asi mismo, si Ritsuko-Sama lo consciente… enviare a un escuadrón Yon.**

— **No** —dijo Ritsuko apareciendo — **Solo será espionaje, no será un ataque, al menos no por ahora. Tienes tus ordenes Yasaka-San, espionaje no ataque**.

— **Hai, Ritsuko-Sama** —dijo Yasaka, realizando un **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**.

 **14:30**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ningen no Sekai; Konohagakure no Sato**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minato había confiado en su Sensei y en Hiruzen. Asi que ambos ancianos, desde hace ya muchos años, que sabían de la verdadera naturaleza de Kushina y Naruto.

Además del mensaje que Kushina acababa de enviarle a Minato, sobre el aparente ataque por parte de NE.

—Una puerta al Chika… —murmuro un sorprendido Jiraiya, pasándose una y otra vez, una mano por el cabello, estaba más allá de la sorpresa. Estaba estupefacto.

—Se atrevió a atacar al Chika, ahora mismo; se está llevando una reunión entre los representantes de las distintas razas, que pueblan las **3** dimensiones —dijo Minato preocupado

 **15:00**

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de NE**

 **::::::::::::::::**

—Danzo-Sama… dejamos de recibir mensajes de nuestros hombres en el Chika, desde hace ya **3** horas y media —dijo un ROOT.

—Posiblemente ya estén muertos, pero no pudieron haber sido nada fáciles de combatir —dijo Danzo de forma calculadora —Tuvieron que haber muchas bajas por parte de "las criaturas"; seguramente será un daño muy…

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una luz lila cayó sobre las **5** naciones, de forma sistemática. La respuesta que estaba esperando Danzo, la dieron Emmanuel y Michael.

 **18:15**

— ¿Lo has visto, Danzo? —pregunto Madara llegando a la base de NE.

—Si… lo he visto —dijo Danzo —Tu guerra ha dado inicio y mis tropas te apoyaran.

—Bien Danzo, ahora con tu permiso, iré por Sasuke —dijo Madara desapareciendo con su **Kamui**.

— _Madara… jamás pensé que llegarías a ser tan iluso_ —pensó Danzo — _¿Realmente pensabas que dejaría que te llevaras a mi carta del triunfo?_ —Danzo se sentó calmadamente en una silla y se sirvió el Té — _Ahora que la guerra ha iniciado, no habrá forma de detenerla._ _Él_ _, tendrá que enviar a todas sus tropas contra el mundo Shinobi... Estén listas o no. Pein arrasará con todo, usando el_ _ **Rikudo Jutsu**_ _, Sasuke se fortalecerá con tu entrenamiento, tendrás al mundo en tus manos y entonces... yo agregare tu_ _ **Sharingan**_ _, el de Sasuke y el_ _ **Rinnegan**_ _a mi colección._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Orochimaru**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Recuerdo**

 _Orochimaru, Sasori y Pain, se encontraban en medio de un bosque._

— _Dejémonos de formalidades —hablo Sasori —He investigado mucho sobre ti._

— _¡Oh!_ _—Dijo Orochimaru con sorpresa y sarcasmo — ¡No sabes cuan alagado me siento!_

— _También sé que estas indagando sobre Akatsuki —dijo Sasori, entrecerrando sus ojos. Esperando algún atisbo de ataque de Orochimaru._

— _Ya veo… ¿Asi que has venido a deshacerte de mí?_ _—pregunto Orochimaru. ¡Listo para la batalla!_ _—Pero yo también se mucho sobre ti. Aka Suna no Sasori… Estas oculto dentro de esa marioneta, pero… tu verdadera arma, es el Sandaime Kazekage._

— _Has estudiado mucho… no recuerdo haber hablado jamás… sobre el Kazekage —dijo Sasori._

— _Si algo me interesa, lo investigo a fondo, es mi forma de ser —admitió Orochimaru — La información que poseo ahora, es la que Kabuto me ha proporcionado, pero… no puedo creer que ESE ojo. Este en manos de Akatsuki —pensó el Hebi Sen'nin, luego volvió a hablar —Akatsuki es mi actual, objeto de estudio... ¡Necesito saber mucho más! —Orochimaru libero su Chakra_ _ **Fūton**_ _._

— _No me importa lo que te interese —murmuro Sasori, impaciente, él sabía que Orochimaru haría algo y estaba preparado, para cuando eso sucediera —Tu destino es... la muerte._

— _No estoy tan seguro de eso, Sasori —dijo Orochimaru sonriente. Claramente él manipulaba la situación a su antojo —Puedo capturarlos y sacarles toda la información que ansió sobre Akatsuki._

— _Yo me hare cargo… no te interpongas, Pain —dijo Sasori y Pain se alejó un par de pasos. Sasori se presentó ante Orochimaru, e hizo desaparecer a Hiruko._

— _Asi que lucharas con esa forma… —dijo Orochimaru sonriente. Sasori saco un pergamino y libero al Sandaime Kazekage. Orochimaru se lanzó contra Sasori, con Jutsus Fūton._

 _Pero Sasori contraataco con las cuchillas, que tenía implementadas el Kazekage._

 _Orochimaru se acercó para golpear a Sasori._

 _El pelirrojo se alejó y lanzo Senbon._

— _¡Maldición! —Pensó Orochimaru — ¡Un Jutsu a Quemarropa!_ _—Los Senbon le golpearon y luego unos pergaminos se liberaron quemando su cuerpo por lo cual tuvo que mudar de piel, pero Sasori, siendo precavido le ataco con pergaminos explosivos, dejándolo tirado en el suelo._

— _No. Todavía no ha terminado —pensó Pein. Orochimaru abrió su boca y salió de la misma, con su cuerpo estirándose, como serpiente, paso la guardia de Sasori._

— " _¡Maldición, es muy rápido!"_ _—Alcanzo a pensar Sasori, para luego mirar a su compañero, quien no se movía, mientras que Orochimaru se acercaba cada vez más — ¡PEIN! ¡Mierda a Madara, no le gusta esto!_ _—Cuando Orochimaru estaba a solo un dedo de poder posar su mano sobre el Rinnegan, el camino Deva se defendió._

— _**¡SHINRA TENSEI! (Juicio Divino)**_ _—exclamo Pein. Una fuerza invisible lanzo a Orochimaru por los aires y fueron destruidos, varios metros cuadrados de árboles._

— " _¡Que fue eso!"_ _—Se preguntó Orochimaru._

— _Orochimaru, se acabaron los juegos —Sentencio Pein —Hablemos de negocios._

—" _Eventualmente podre descubrir cuál es su punto débil y… ¡OBTENDRE EL RINNEGAN!"_ _—Pensó Orochimaru._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _ **Antes del Génesis, hubo una guerra en contra de Urizen: El Dios Oscuro; en la cual, para derrotarlo, Sukai e Chika se unieron en una sola potencia y usaron hasta la última onza de poder que poseían para vencerlo, sin embargo solo consiguieron encerrarlo en un lugar sin forma ni tiempo, aislado de todo. Aunque para cualquier criatura con la habilidad de abrir un portal es relativamente fácil liberarlo, cosa que no ha pasado, porque Sukai e Makai saben, que sería un desatino donde todos perderían.**_

 _ **Como protección, antes de fallecer YHVH y Lucifer, crearon un ejército de incontables legiones de feroces ángeles y demonios, que existen con el solo propósito de enfrentarle en algún momento y tratar de derrotarlo sin importar el precio, tolerando solo por ello su encierro en el éter.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los Personajes de High School DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Karma Shiota y Kaede.**

 **:::::**

 **10**

 **:::::**

En el limbo se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión sobre los últimos acontecimientos en el mundo humano.

— **Una organización de Nukenin, los cuales se hacen llamar "Akatsuki"** —dijo Michael — **Su líder, Uchiha Obito, apoyo a Shimura Danzo y a Orochimaru; para conseguir crear un Jutsu y sacar a un miembro de cada raza de sus respectivos hábitats.**

— **Uchiha Obito y Shimura Danzo desean una guerra. ¿No es verdad Michael?** —Pregunto Yasaka.

— **Exactamente Yasaka-San. Desgraciadamente, ellos desean una guerra con 2 propósitos** —dijo Michael, alzando un par de dedos — **El primero, liberar a Urizen** —Todos se tensaron — **Segundo, controlar el Shinobi no Sekai.**

—Eso es imposible—dijo Naruto apareciendo, para sorpresa de todos —YHVH y Lucifer, encerraron a Urizen en un espacio de gran parecido al Limbo. Lo encerraron en el Éter. El Sello colocado en el Éter, concentra todo ese… concentra el elemento que da forma al Éter, en un cañón. Un disparo del "Éter-plasma" destruirá a cualquier criatura que consiga abrir un portal.

— **En otras palabras: El invocador primero será asesinado por el "Éter-Plasma" y el sello se destruirá, antes de que Urizen pueda siquiera, alcanzar el portal al Ningen no Sekai** —dijo Rias apareciendo también, estaba al lado de Naruto — **¿Es eso lo que dices, Naruto-Kun?** —Naruto asintió.

— **Chicos** —hablo representante Shinigami — **Arigato, por la información, ahora podremos concentrarnos en Akatsuki y Danzo, en lugar de preocuparnos por Urizen.**

—Una última cosa… según mis investigaciones, Urizen es lastimado constantemente por el Éter, no es solo una prisión. Es como estar siendo bañado en acido constantemente, pero sin la posibilidad de morir —dijo Naruto y él, junto a Rias desaparecieron.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ningen no Sekai; Mansión Namikaze**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kaito, Saori y Naruto se abrazaron fuertemente. Apareció Ritsuko y también se unió al abrazo.

A Minato y Kushina les salió una gota tras sus cabezas: Naruto solo había salido **16** minutos, para dar la información de la biblioteca y la información del Registro Akáshiko del Sukai.

 **Recuerdo**

— _¿A dónde vas, Naruto-Kun?_ _—pregunto Minato, viendo a su hijo realizar un gran Fūin de color amarillo con una tiza. Bien sabía Minato sobre los Fūin de origen demoniaco, para transporte, entre los seres sobrenaturales._

— _Danzo y Orochimaru solo son la punta del Iceberg, necesito cierta información, sobre un enemigo aún más poderoso. No solo para el Ningen no Sekai, sino para los demás reinos —dijo Naruto, colocando una mano en el suelo —_ _ **¡Fūin:**_ __ _ **Rakuen e shunkan idō! (Sello: Tele trasportación al Paraíso)**_ __ _—Coloco ambas manos en el suelo, el Fūin se rodeó de una luz blanca, Naruto estiro sus brazos a los lados, subió su mirada al techo de la casa y tan pronto como su silueta dejo de verse, la luz desapareció y el_ _ **Fūin**_ _paso a ser azul._

 _._

 _._

 _ **::::::::::::**_

 _ **Rakuen**_

 _ **::::::::::::**_

 _Naruto apareció ante una iglesia hecha de cristal, oro y… huesos._

— _O las cosas cambiaron drásticamente tras la muerte de YHVH… o Emmanuel y Michael, desean asustar a los visitantes —Pensó Naruto, reuniendo energía —_ _ **Senjutsu: Senpō: Aka Hogo (Jutsu Ermitaño: Arte Ermitaño: Protección Roja)**_ _—Un campo de energía rojo-transparente, en forma de esfera, rodeo a Naruto, quien pudo seguir caminando dentro de la iglesia._

 _La recepcionista, un Ángel femenino de gran belleza, se impactó bastante al ver al Nekoshō en ese lugar._

— _Hola muñeca… vengo a buscar a tu líder, Michael —le coqueteo Naruto de forma descarada y a sabiendas de que Ritsuko y Rias, luego le harían pagar._

— _Hai… toma asiento y deme un minuto —La joven se puso de pie y fue a buscar a Michael._

 _El ángel de cabello rubio y vestimentas blancas de rey, hizo su aparición._

— _**¿Qué es lo que requieres del Sukai,**_ _ **Nekoshō**_ _ **?**_ _—Pregunto Michael elevando su poder y escupiendo la palabra Nekoshō._

— _No te preocupes Angelito… no tengo intenciones de dañarte —dijo Naruto tomando Chakra de Ritsuko, el suyo propio y Senjutsu. Creando una gran fusión de energías._

— " _ **¡Increíble!"**_ _—Pensó un atónito Michael —_ _ **"Este… este simple Nekoshō, ha fusionado varias energías en su cuerpo… ¡Y puede tener un control estable de todas ellas!"**_ _—Luego de que Michael se calmara, asintió, para que Naruto le hablara._

— _Vengo a usar tu Biblioteca nada más… necesito entrar en el registro Akáshiko —dijo Naruto._

— _**¿Y porque tendría que permitirte dicho privilegio a ti?**_ __ _—Contraataco Michael._

— _Porque busco información sobre un enemigo mutuo —dijo Naruto._

— _**¿Qué enemigo podrían tener los Neko y los Ángeles, al mismo tiempo?**_ _—Pregunto Michael. Claramente odiaba a los Neko._

— _Urizen —dijo Naruto y Michael retrocedió como si Naruto acabara de darle un golpe en el rostro —Sé que YHVH y Lucifer, crearon una legión de Ángeles y Demonios para enfrentarle, en caso de liberarse —La información que he recaudado. Me dice que un trio de humanos, planean liberarlo._

— _**¿Y cómo es posible que hayas conseguido esa información?**_ _—pregunto Michael._

— _No solo soy un_ _ **Nekoshō**_ _, también soy un Shinobi, además… soy un Jinchuriki. Soy el Jinchuriki de Kyubi, una Kitsune y por ello mismo, tengo acceso al_ _ **Kuchiyose**_ _Kitsune —revelo Naruto._

— _Interesante —dijo Michael, para luego darle la espalda —Sígueme… te guiare hasta el Registro Akáshiko._

 _Naruto obtuvo una gran información sobre Urizen y sobre su lacayo más cercano: Kakobiel._

 _El rubio se despidió de Michael quien ahora se portaba distinto con él._

— _ **Un Uzumaki…**_ _—Fue el pensamiento de Michael—_ _ **…un nieto de Uzumaki Marín… Un descendiente de Ashura… ¡Carajo!**_

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Minato carraspeo y sus hijos se separaron de forma lenta.

—Los **3** iniciaran un entrenamiento urgente, Akatsuki comenzara a moverse en cualquier momento y solo Konoha parece estar dispuesta a ir tras sus miembros —dijo Minato.

— ¡Hai! —dijeron los chicos.

— ¿Entrenaremos nuevamente con Ero-Sen'nin? — Pregunto Saori, pero Minato negó con la cabeza.

—Entrenaran con nosotros —dijo Kushina sonriente y los **3** jóvenes asintieron.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 22 (Campo de Entrenamiento del Hokage)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kushina les enseño a Kaito y a Saori, como fusionar: **Ninjutsu** y **Fūinjutsu**. Asi como **Taijutsu** y **Fūinjutsu**.

Pasaron las semanas y las cosas estaban calmas. Estaba tan calmadas, que Naruto, podía por fin pagarles con algunas citas a Ritsuko, Deidara y Rias, ya que se las había prometido, desde hace ya un largo rato y no había podido cumplir con su palabra, sino hasta ahora.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Akatsuki**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Entonces… los que irán a la cacería del Jinchuriki de Kyubi serán: Kisame e Itachi —dijo Pein —Espero buenos resultados de ambos... —Ambos Nukenin desaparecieron en el aire.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Medianoche; Konoha**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Danzo esperaba a Tobi, quien apareció en pocos segundos con su Kamui.

—Exactamente a medianoche… —dijo Tobi sonriendo con su ojo —Las bombas harán volar las murallas de Konoha, asi mismo varios hogares y comercios quedaran en mal estado… Luego, yo obtendré a Sasuke —Danzo y Tobi esperaron y vieron las explosiones desde una distancia segura.

— ¿Es seguro? —pregunto Danzo.

—Claro que es seguro, después de todo… fue Deidara quien las preparo —dijo Tobi.

—Envía un Bushin tuyo, con Sasuke —ordeno Danzo y un Bushin de Tobi apareció y segundos después desapareció con el uso del **Kamui**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Distrito Uchiha: Mansión Principal Uchiha**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke salto de su cama con un Kunai en la mano y su Sharingan activo.

— ¿¡Quién eres!? ¿¡Que quieres!? ¿¡Donde estas!? —Grito Sasuke furioso, hasta que vio entrar en la habitación a un hombre enmascarado con un Sharingan — _¿¡Quien eres!?_ —Susurro sorprendido y dejando caer el Kunai.

—Soy Madara… y… si lo deseas, puedo ser tu Sensei y volverte mucho más poderoso, de lo que jamás serás en esta aldea de Shinobis débiles —dijo "Madara". Sasuke no se lo pensó mucho. Poder… un poder muy fácil de conseguir.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —pregunto Sasuke.

—Ven conmigo… ahora mismo —dijo "Madara" Sasuke, sonriente, se acercó al enmascarado —Kamui —Sasuke y "Madara" desaparecieron en un vórtice.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **A la mañana siguiente; 9:00am; Oficina del Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Naruto, Kaito, Saori, Shikamaru y Kiba… ustedes deben de ir tras Sasuke, quien ha huido de Konoha, con destino desconocido —dijo Minato —Los ANBUS dicen que se estaría dirigiendo al Valle del Fin.

— ¡HAI! —Dijeron los **5** , desapareciendo en un **Shunshin** masivo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 o 3 horas después**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Ese fue un gran combate —dijo Tobi acercándose a Kaito y Sasuke, tomando a un inconsciente Sasuke, con intención de llevárselo.

— **¡Neko Gijutsu:** **Kasai no Rasen-jō Ringu! (Arte Gato: Circulo espiral de fuego)** —Un circulo de fuego se formó alrededor de Obito y se fue transformando en un espiral, Tobi intento realizar el Kamui — **¡Fūin:** **Jigen Hoji! (Sello: Retención Dimensional)** —Un Fūinjutsu apareció a los pies de Tobi, impidiéndole usar el Kamui y quemo su cuerpo.

— _Esto… ¡Esto no es un_ _ **Amaterasu**_ _, tampoco es un_ _ **Katon Jutsu**_ _ordinario! ¡¿Qué es esto?!_ —Se preguntó a si mismo Tobi, cayendo al suelo, asfixiándose a causa del calor del fuego y de su máscara. Se sacó la máscara e intento tomar aire por la boca, pero el fuego reacciono, alzándose en una columna de fuego, que le sofoco. Haciéndole caer desmallado, antes de desmallarse vio a un hombre de cabello rubio, no sabía si era Naruto o era su Sensei, junto a él, una dama de cabellera femenina — _Sensei… Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō… Akai Chishio no habanero…_ —Obito cayó desmayado ante Naruto y Ritsuko.

— **¡Fūinjutsu: Juinjutsu: Kain no Akutai! (Jutsu de Sellado: Jutsu de Sello Maldito: Maldición de Caín)** —La mano de Naruto brillo en un color negro, coloco su mano en la frente del Uchiha y del ojo del Uchiha comenzó a surgir una luz negra.

Tobi se puso de pie y el cuerpo le comenzó a arder. Como si miles de insectos estuvieran bajo su piel… hurgando sus músculos.

— **¡¿Qué me has hecho?!** — **Pregunto el Nukenin asustado.**

—No fue nada "Madara" solo… un pequeño recuerdo del Clan Uzumaki —dijo Naruto sonriente, antes de extender su mano hacia el enmascarado— **¡Neko Gijutsu: Gin Jigoku! (Arte de Gato: Infierno Plateado)** —El Shinobi se encontraba siendo abrazado por llamas plateadas, mientras que gritaba de dolor.

Sasuke y Kaito, comenzaron a despertar de a poco.

En eso, Kaito sintió como era tomado por el hombro, jalado hacia atrás con fuerza y alejado de Sasuke.

— ¡¿Pero qué rayos…?! —pensaron el Uchiha y el Namikaze.

— ¡Niisan! —Dijo Kaito sonriente — ¿Y quién es ese? —pregunto señalando a Obito, quien repentinamente desapareció y reapareció al lado de Sasuke, aun ardiendo en llamas.

— _¡El Izanagi, no funciono!_ —Pensó sorprendido—Maldito seas Naruto... pero… ¡Nada me impedirá, volver a ver a Rin! —Obito tomo a Sasuke por el hombro, no le importaba el que su cuerpo se encontrara siendo consumido por las llamas — ¡Kamui! —las llamas se extinguieron, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

— ¡No podemos dejar que escapen! —grito Kaito, pero Naruto le tomo por un hombro.

— ¡Actualmente no podemos ir contra él y salir victoriosos, Kaito! —dijo Naruto.

—Oye, Niisan, te vez muy enternecido con las orejas y cola Neko —dijo Kaito sonriente y cambiando su humor. Naruto sonrió y ambos volvieron a Konoha.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Una Semana Después; Oficina del Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Kaito, Naruto, Guy, Kakashi y Sakura… el Kazekage ha sido secuestrado y ustedes deben de salvarlo —ordeno Minato, entregándole una foto del secuestrador, Naruto trastabilló.

Era un hombre de cabello rubio largo, cuyo cabello tapaba uno de sus ojos y vestía con la misma capa que Tobi.

— ¿Lo conoces Naruto-Niisan? —preguntaron todos, al ver su reacción, Naruto se mostró serio.

—No. No personalmente, pero si conozco a su hija… es mi compañera de clase —dijo Naruto —El nombre de este Nukenin es Dren y su hija es Deidara, una Nekomata.

—Sabemos que Dren se dirige al Oeste, huyendo de Suna, usaran el **"Hiraishin Nami no Jutsu" (Jutsu Ola del Dios Trueno Volador)** , para llegar al lugar donde se encuentra Dren —dijo Minato— **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** — **6** Bushin de Minato se cortaron un dedo y pintaron un gran **Fūin** , alrededor de los jóvenes y estos fueron tele transportados a Suna, para salvar al Kazekage.


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los Personajes de High School DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Karma Shiota y Kaede.**

 **:::::**

 **11**

 **:::::**

Naruto, Kaito, Sakura, Kakashi y Guy. Se movilizaban por Suna, ya que gracias a los agudos sentidos de Naruto. Habían dado con Dren.

— _A Deidara-Chan, no le causara gracia, lo que estoy por hacerle a su padre_ —pensó Naruto, entrando en el Modo Sen'nin, gracias a la tor… al entrenamiento intensivo que Naruto recibió, gracias a Kuroka.

Dren se movilizaba en un ave y alcanzo a ver a los jóvenes.

—Vaya… ¡Un Nekoshō!... —murmuro Dren sonriente y luego pensó — _Pein me premiaría, si consigo llevar a ese chico ante él._

— ¡Miren, se está deteniendo! —dijo Sakura.

—Kaito, prepara tu mejor Jutsu **Fūton** —pidió Naruto. Kaito asintió.

— ¡ **C1**! —Murmuro Dren desde su ave y lanzo pequeñas esferas de arcilla.

— ¡Maldición! —Murmuro Naruto — ¡No me da tiempo de usar el Katana Reiki! ¡Todos corran, esas cosas explotaran al tocar: ya sea el suelo, un árbol o a nosotros! —El equipo se dispensó, escapando de los insectos de arcilla, los cuales explotaban cuando entraban en contacto con algo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Esto es imposible! —Murmuro Kaito, esquivando un par de insectos por los pelos — **¡Fūton: Kaze Chiwa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Mil Plumas de Viento)** —Exclamo Kaito soplando y creando plumas blancas, que lo protegían, puesto que los insectos entraban en contacto con las plumas; lo cual lo salvo y pudo continuar con la persecución tras Dren.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura grito y salto, justo cuando un par de insectos explotaban detrás de ella; sobre su cabeza, caían varias.

— _¡Si esas cosas me alcanzan moriré!_ —Pensó Sakura — **¡Yumegi Sakura! (Sueño del Árbol Sakura)** —Miles de rosas de Sakura aparecieron a su alrededor, protegiéndola de las explosiones y recibiendo ellas los insectos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Ya te vi! —exclamaron Kaito y Naruto, formando esferas de Chakra en sus manos.

La esfera de Kaito era de Chakra azul, era casi como un tifón en su mano, que pronto se volvió blanca.

La esfera de Naruto era lila y se formó con partículas de Chakra azul (positivo) y rojo (negativo).

— _**¡Eso… eso es!**_ —Pensó Kaito, pero luego se concentró — **¡Fūton: Rasengan!** —La esfera de Chakra viento, golpeo a Dren en su espalda, tirándolo de su ave.

— **¡Senpō: Bijudama!** —Exclamo Naruto, lanzando su espera, la cual golpeo a Dren, pero resultó ser un **Bakuhatsu Kurei** **Bushin (Clon de Arcilla Explosiva)**.

— **¡C2: Daitai Gijutsu! (C2: Arte Alternativo)** —Ahora, apareció sobre un Dragón, el cual comenzó a lanzarles misiles tele dirigidos.

— **¡Neko Gijutsu: Raion Rei! (Arte de Gato: Espíritu de León)** —Dren volvió su mirada y se encontró… ¡Era su hija Deidara! Pero ahora tenía orejas y cola de felina, además de que era rodeada por… "Un Susanoo con forma de León" Deidara tumbo a su padre del Dragón.

— ¡Deidara-Chan! —exclamo Naruto abrazándola.

—Ven Naruto-Kun, tenemos que detener a Dren —dijo ella sonriente, pocos minutos después, mientras que corrían, en dirección al lugar donde había caído el Nukenin, se encontraron con el resto del equipo.

—Niisan, ¿Quién es ella? —pregunto Kaito.

—Hola mucho gusto, soy Deidara… novia de Naruto —se presentó la rubia. Mientras que Naruto soportaba los insultos de su celosa Kitsune, hacia su compañera de clase.

— ¡Ritsuko-Chan, necesito tu Chakra! —Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron rojos y un par de colas rojas de Chakra aparecieron. Era el Modo de **3** colas de Kyubi.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Ninpō Iwa:** **Rikugun Bushin Kurei! (Arte Ninja de Iwa: Ejercito de Clones de Arcilla)** —Exclamo Dren, creando miles de clones suyos.

— ¡No iras a ningún lado! —Exclamo Kakashi — **¡Mangekyō Sharingan: Kamui!** —Dren comenzaba a correr, pero pronto su pie derecho fue succionado por el Kamui, por lo cual cayó al suelo, intento realizar una figura de Arcilla para escapar, pero Kakashi le arranco el brazo derecho con el Kamui.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto combatía usando su Gijutsu de Fuego y algunos Jutsus **Raiton** , que había conseguido.

— _¡El_ _ **Raiton**_ _es efectivo, contra ellos!_ —Pensó sorprendido.

— _ **Mi amor, no olvides los sellos que realizo Dren… era de Jutsus Doton**_ —dijo Ritsuko.

— **¡Raiton: Kaminari Tsuin Ken no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Espadas Gemelas del Trueno)** —Naruto junto sus manos y una esfera de rayos apareció en sus manos, hasta envolverlas, al separar sus manos, estas ahora estaban rodeadas de rayos y con una apariencia similar al Chidory Eiso.

Con este Jutsu, pudo apalear a los Bushin de Dren.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Kaitocombatía usando sus Jutsus **Fūton**. Lo cual no les hacía mucho daño a sus enemigos, a no ser que pudiera casi que dispersar las partes de sus cuerpos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura usaba Kunai y Shuriken, con etiquetas explosivas, para combatir a los Bushin de Dren.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Konoha Gōriki Senpū! (Fuerte Remolino de la Hoja)** —Guy lanzo varias patadas contra los **Bushin** de Dren, los cuales fueron fáciles de vencer — ¡AKATSUKI NO PUEDE CONTRA MI BRILLANTE JUVENTUD! —Exclamo con una sonrisa, un ojo cerrado y el pulgar en alto.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Deidara también usaba su Neko Gijutsu y usaba sus propios **Bushin** , para combatir los de su padre.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Kakashi realizo un **Raikiri** y se lanzó contra Dren.

— **¡Neko Gijutsu: Shinku Aki! (Arte de Gato: Caída al Vacío)** —Bajo los pies de Deidara, apareció un agujero por el cual cayo a salvo, mientras que Dren era apuñalado por el **Raikiri** de Kakashi.

Naruto, Kaito, Sakura y Guy. Rodearon a Dren; junto a Deidara y Kakashi.

 **::::::::::::::**

 **Vaticano**

 **::::::::::::::**

Un siervo de Urizen, se había vestido como Michael y le había dado al Papa, la instrucción de enviar a sus sacerdotes guerreros, al oriente, al Continente Shinobi, para acabar con la amenaza demoniaca, en esas tierras.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Amegakure**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Entonces Dren ha sido derrotado?—Pregunto Konan y "Madara" asintió.

—No importa—dijo Pein —No debe de importarnos… gracias a las obras de Madara, Orochimaru y Danzo. Ahora nuestro ejército es mayor. Aun no es suficiente… pero podremos sembrar las semillas del dolor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los Personajes de High School DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Karma Shiota y Kaede.**

 **:::::**

 **12**

 **:::::**

—Ya veo, asi que pudieron librarse de Dren —dijo Lord Gremory, líder del consejo y representante de los demonios.

—Eso parece —dijo Plutón el líder de los Grim Reapers —Muy bien, debemos de continuar la cacería de los miembros de Akatsuki.

—Asi se hará —dijo Yasaka, la representante de los Kitsunes, mientras que Ritsuko se encontraba fuera —Pero, hay otro tema que me preocupa y volteo a mirar a al representante de los Ángeles —Y es la intervención de La Iglesia y sus soldados, en los asuntos sobrenaturales.

—La Iglesia y sus hombres, se encargan de llegar a aquellos rebeldes, a los cuales nosotros no podemos llegar, Yasaka-Dono —se defendió el Ángel.

—Te equivocas —dijo el representante Dragón, sacando de su portafolios una carpeta de manila, la carpeta contenía fotos... fotos de diversos Yokai asesinados. El Ángel, Plutón, Lord Gremory, Yasaka y Kuroka; se llevaron una mano a la boca a causa del asombro, los cuerpos de los Yokai en las fotos, eran prácticamente irreconocibles —Estos, son los actos aberrantes de La Iglesia y sus hombres.

—Me comunicare con Michael-Sama, en la brevedad como acabe esta reunión —murmuro el Ángel, sorprendido — _Esto... esto no es solo un acto desmedido de La Iglesia, esto…_ —Se quedó estático — ¡ES UN RITUAL!

— ¿Un ritual para qué? —pregunto serio Lord Gremory, esto ya le daba mala espina.

—Un Ritual, para abrir las puertas al Eternano —exclamo preocupado y aterrorizado —Tengo que comunicarme ahora mismo con Michael-Sama.

—Adelante —dijo Lord Gremory —Se levanta la sesión.

— _¿La Iglesia y Akatsuki perseguirán el mismo objetivo?_ —Se preguntó para sus adentros Kuroka — _¿O se estarán manipulando el uno al otro?_

 **¿Cuál será el próximo enemigo al cual nuestros héroes enfrentaran?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los Personajes de High School DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Diego: Creo que con este capítulo, me reanime a escribir y darle aún más vida a este fic. El cual ya estaba casi muerto.**

 **Posdata: Zafir, necesito que crees otro Ángel Femenino para que sea compañera de Naruto además de Gabriel.**

 **:::::**

 **13**

 **:::::**

Luego de devolverle la vida a Kabuto y a una gran cantidad de subordinados, Orochimaru y los suyos se unieron a Akatsuki.

—Entonces "Madara"… ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? —Se preguntó relamiéndose.

—Como bien sabes, Orochimaru —Comenzó Pain —Solo Konoha se ha atrevido a atacarnos, debemos de cambiar esto.

— ¿Qué deseas que haga? —pregunto Orochimaru sonriente.

—Tomaras mi cuerpo —dijo un hombre vestido como sacerdote y con los ojos cerrados.

—Tienes grandes reservas de Chakra —murmuro Orochimaru sonriente, el hombre estiro su mano y un árbol apareció — ¡El Mokuton! ¿Quién eres tú?

—Su nombre es Daniel, haciendo uso de un "viejo" amigo, pude implantar el Sharingan genéticamente, asi como el Mokuton —contesto Pain.

— ¿A cambio de qué? —pregunto Orochimaru.

—Una guerra está por iniciarse y no me convendría el que La Iglesia tomara la delantera —Contesto Obito —Iras con Sasori —Orochimaru realizo una mueca de disgusto —Sé que la idea no te agrada, pero es lo mejor, por ahora.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En otro lugar…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una aldea ardía entre las llamas y el caos. Hombres ataviados en ropas de sacerdotes y con capuchas como el KKK, desfilaban con armas destructivas y asesinando a los Shinobis de dicha aldea.

— **¡Katon: Haisekishō! (Elemento Fuego: Cenizas Ardientes)** —exclamo una voz, los sacerdotes pronto fueron cubiertos por las cenizas, uno de los hombres comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba aquel que lo ataco, pero escucho un chasquido y pereció en medio de fuego.

—Alguien del Continente Shinobi —dijo otro soldado disparándole.

— **¡Hyoton: Kori no Kabe! (E. Hielo: Muro de Hielo)** —exclamo Haku apareciendo y defendiendo a los Shinobis de Konoha.

— ¡Un Ángel! —exclamo un Shinobi de Konoha sorprendido.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkugyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera del Vacío)** —Exclamo Naruto atacando con varias esferas pequeñas a los sacerdotes.

— ¡Mátenlos a ambos! —exclamo otro sacerdote y los restantes atacaron con sus armas de fuego a Naruto y Haku.

— **¡Neko Gijutsu: Kyū no Kuchiku-kan! (Arte de Gato: Esfera Destructiva)** —exclamo Naruto formando una esfera y lanzándola, matando a unos cuantos.

— **¡ALTO!** —rugió una voz desde lo alto.

— ¡Michael-Sama! —exclamo uno de los sacerdotes, postrándose en el suelo y tirando su arma, lo mismo hicieron los demás.

—Ustedes… todos ustedes… están en grandes problemas, yo no he ordenado esto. Vayan ante el Papa y díganle que me reuniré con él a las 12:30 hora humana… hora Italiana —ordeno Michael y todos los sacerdotes abandonaron el lugar.

— ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo, Michael? —pregunto Naruto, sin entender nada.

— **Joven Naruto, estos actos, son obra de un antiguo enemigo del mundo, Urizen: el Dios Oscuro** —dijo Michael — **En 3 días, se llevara a cabo una reunión del consejo en el Chika, allí hablaremos, deseo disculparme, por mis actos pasados** —Michael desapareció.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hi no Kuni; Hi no Tera (Templo del Fuego)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hidan se sorprendió al notar que no podía moverse y segundos después se encontró siendo apuñalado por un par de Kunais gigantes, en manos de Kotetsu e Izumo.

—Eso dolió —murmuro un aburrido Hidan — ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

— ¡Acabamos de atravesar tus órganos vitales! —Dijo Kotetsu asustado — ¿Acaso eres inmortal?

— ¿Es que no lo ves? —Pregunto Hidan, para luego usar su Guadaña, haciendo que Kotetsu e Izumo se alejaran de él —Se lo que piensas... y es verdad, atacamos en parejas y… ustedes ya lo han cagado.

Kakuzu apareció detrás de Shikamaru, intentando golpearlo, pero el Chūnin, consiguió esquivarlo, por muy poco.

—Kakuzu, el dinero es tuyo, pero ellos serán parte de mi ceremonia —dijo el peli plateado.

—Bien —dijo Kakuzu recargándose en una pared. Mientras que Hidan dibujaba un triángulo, dentro de un circulo.

—Iré primero, intentare crear una abertura en ese tal Hidan, cuando veas la oportunidad, utiliza tu **Kage Nui no Jutsu (Costura de Sombra)** —Ordeno Azuma, yendo hacia Hidan.

Hidan y Azuma, iniciaron una rápida secuencia de golpes haciendo uso de Kunai, mientras que las sombras de Shikamaru, intentaban atrapar a Hidan.

Hidan fue hacia Shikamaru, Kotetsu e Izumo, pero Azuma se interpuso en su camino, la guadaña de Hidan, consiguió un poco de sangre de Azuma.

Por lo cual se alejó y lamio la sangre, para después realizar el ritual y ser revestido por colores negros y blancos.

— _¡¿Qué intentara ahora?!_ —Se preguntó Shikamaru desesperado, ya que no conocía en lo más mínimo, los Jutsus de Hidan, pero luego de verlo un rato se percató de su secreto— ¡La sangre! ¡Azuma, él lamio tu sangre y ahora te está controlando!

— **¡Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu de Cenizas Ardientes)** —exclamo Azuma, lanzándole las cenizas a Hidan, chasqueo los dientes y todo se cubrió de explosiones. Sin embargo, Hidan ya estaba dentro del símbolo y ocurrió algo que los dejo, espantados a todos…

Hidan comenzó a apuñalarse, pero las heridas las recibía el Jōnin.

— ¡Azuma! ¡Esto te va a doler! —Azuma asintió, mientras que escupía sangre a causa de las heridas que Hidan le acaba de causar. Hidan fue atrapado por las sombras de Shikamaru y sacado del símbolo.

— ¡HA! —Exclamo Hidan — ¡CAYERON EN NUESTRA TRAMPA! —Hidan fue decapitado por Azuma.

— **¡Katon: Zukokku! (Elemento Fuego: Incendio Mortal)** —Todos fueron cubiertos por una poderosa ola de fuego, nada ni nadie podría haber…

— ¡¿Fuego Azul?! —Se preguntaron ambos, para encontrarse con Naruto, Ritsuko, Rias y Akeno.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? —pregunto Naruto y los Shinobis de Konoha asintieron.

— ¡Pues no se encontraran muy bien en pocos minutos! —Grito Hidan degollándose y asesinando a Azuma.

— ¡AZUMA! —gritaron los Shinobis de Konoha, mientras que Hidan comenzaba a reírse.

— ¡¿QUÉ HARAN AHORA?! —Pregunto un enloquecido Hidan.

—Esto… —dijo Rias mientras que su cabello ensombrecía sus ojos, Rias creo una lanza de energía roja, la cual lanzo contra Hidan enterrándola en su cabeza.

—No lo han hecho… nada… nada mal… —dijo Kakuzu poniéndose de pie y realizando sellos de manos —Sayonara.

—Sayonara —dijo Akeno creando con su mano un círculo de fuego, chasqueo sus dedos y carbonizo el cuerpo de Kakuzu, hasta los huesos.

— ¿Qué…? ¿¡Qué diablos acabas de hacerme!? —pregunto Kakuzu mirando su cuerpo.

—Acaba de carbonizar tu cuerpo —dijo Naruto.

— ¡Mueran! —grito, pero pronto se quedó quieto — ¡¿Porque no puedo usar **Suiton** , ni **Doton**?!

—Eso explica, porque sentí como **3** presencias en tu cuerpo desaparecían —dijo Naruto, quien ahora se hallaba en el **Modo Sen'nin**.

—Interesante, acabaron con mis corazones de Katon, Suiton y Doton —explico Kakuzu divertido —Tu nombre… ¿Cuál era? Madara dijo que eras tan poderoso como él.

— _¿Madara?_ —pensaron todos.

— ¡Ah, sí! —Dijo Kakuzu —Namikaze Naruto…—Naruto sonrió.

— **¡Neko Gijutsu:** **Hi no Mushiatsui Nami! (Arte Felino: Oleaje Sofocante de Fuego)** —De las manos de Naruto, salió una gran ola de fuego que pronto se transformó en un tornado que abrazo el cuerpo de Kakuzu.

— **¡Akuma Gijutsu: Kaosu Arashi! (Arte Demoniaco: Tormenta del Caos)** —Exclamaron Akeno y Rias, lanzando relámpagos contra Kakuzu, del tornado salió la hoz de Hidan, golpeando a Naruto en el pecho — ¡NARUTO! —Las chicas dejaron el ataque y fueron corriendo hacia su compañero de equipo, el equipo de Konoha fue hacia el lugar, pero ya Kakuzu y Hidan estaban muertos.

Una luz rodeo a Akeno y la luz paso al cuerpo de Naruto, curándolo. Ambas lo sacaron de allí.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Akatsuki en Ame**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Kakuzu y Hidan han sido asesinados** —dijo Zetsu.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chika; 3 días después**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto despertó en el hospital, siendo cuidado por Venelana Gremory, la madre de Rias, estaba cuidándole, ya que ella era doctora.

—Naruto, Akeno… Rias-Chan —dijo Lord Gremory apareciendo —El Papa y su organización "Pedro XX"; no desean hacerle caso a Michael. Siguen pensando que Michael, ordeno el ataque contra las razas y no harán caso a un alto al fuego.

— ¿Y eso que significa, exactamente, Otosan? —pregunto Rias.

—Si no hacemos desistir a La Iglesia o sino detenemos a los sirvientes de Urizen, este será liberado y no se le podrá detener nuevamente. Solo Konoha, parece estar dispuesta a ir en contra de los soldados de La Iglesia y de Akatsuki, nosotros los apoyaremos en dicha guerra —dijo Lord Gremory.

— **No solo eso** —dijo Michael apareciendo — **Naruto, Ritsuko y Rias; tienen el poder suficiente para detener a Urizen, Akatsuki y La Iglesia.**

— ¿Qué debemos de hacer? —Pregunto Naruto desconfiando un poco de Michael.

— **Se realizara un ritual** —dijo Michael — **Todo el Consejo, está de acuerdo, tras el ritual, el poder de ustedes 4 se incrementara y asi podrán ir contra sus enemigos.**

—Discúlpeme, Michael-Sama —dijo Akane — ¿Usted acaba de decir "ustedes 4", es decir: Rias-Chan, Naruto-Kun, Lord Gremory y yo? —Pero Michael negó con la cabeza, creo una esfera de luz, la lanzo a un lado en el suelo y a su lado, apareció un Ángel femenino de cabello rubio rizado y una figura voluptuosa y tiene **12** alas que crecen de su espalda.

— **Al igual que Dios creo a Eva para Adán. Yo, acabo de crear Gabriel para Naruto…** —dijo Michael — **Naruto, Rias, Akeno, Ritsuko y Gabriel… vayan tras La Iglesia, vayan tras Akatsuki y detengan a Urizen.**

 **Fin de la Primera Temporada XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los Personajes de High School DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **¡Nueva Temporada a partir de hoy!**

 **::::::::::::::**

 **Cap. 14/1**

 **::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Ritsuko, Akeno, Rias, Gabriel y Natsuki.

—Muy bien, chicos entonces ustedes **7** , serán el equipo Alfa —dijo Lord Gremory —Ya que tienen el poder suficiente como para ir contra nuestros enemigos.

—Hai —dijeron los **7** jóvenes, desapareciendo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Club de Investigación de lo Oculto**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Chicas, no creo que debamos de usar el edificio del Club, como base de operaciones —dijo Naruto.

—Fue Rias-San, quien nos trajo hasta aquí, Naruto-Sama —dijo Gabriel, Naruto soltó un suspiro y asintió.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 semanas después; Ningen no Sekai; Base de Akatsuki**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Muy bien —Murmuro Pain —Iniciemos el sellado de Ichibi…

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Raiken! (Puño de Rayo)** —Se escuchó y luego la puerta de piedra se vino abajo.

—Vaya… ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? —Se preguntó Kisame, alzando a Samehada.

—Salven a Gaara, detengan el sellado… yo me ocupo de Kisame —Ordeno Naruto.

— ¡Muy bien, no permito que nadie me ignore! —Kisame alzo a Samehada contra Naruto.

— **¡Molded Sacred Fire! (Moldeado de Fuego Sagrado)** —Exclamo Naruto. A diferencia de su **Neko Gijutsu** , que era un fuego azul… este fuego era dorado y tomo la forma de una Katana, volviéndose sólida y chocando con Samehada.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡No pasaran! —exclamo Sasori, mandando a la marioneta del Kazekage, contra las chicas.

— **¡Hakai Ringu! (Anillo de Destrucción)** —Rias creo un pequeño anillo con su mano derecha y este mismo salió hacia la marioneta del Kazekage, al tocarla…

— ¡Mi…! ¡Mi marioneta se volvió...! —Sasori no podía creer que la marioneta se volviera arena… arena metálica.

— **¡Hakai-Tekina Dangan no Kesshō! (Balas de Cristales Destructivos)** —Exclamo Rias y varios pequeños cristales rojos como Rubíes aparecieron.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué planeas hacer con eso? —Pregunto un indefenso Sasori — _Maldición… no… no me dará tiempo de sacar otra marioneta_ —Rias chasqueo sus dedos y los cristales salieron hacia Sasori.

—Susanoo —escucho y al abrir los ojos, se encontraba siendo salvado por la mano del Susanoo de Itachi.

—I… Itachi… —Alcanzo a murmurar Sasori e Itachi volvió su mirada…

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—No me importa quienes sean… pero tienen Jutsus muy peculiares —dijo Orochimaru relamiéndose y mirando a Akeno — **¡Fūton: Daitoppa! (Elemento Viento: Gran Penetración)** —Orochimaru creo una ráfaga de viento de gran poder, que cegó a sus enemigos por un instante, lo cual les dio el tiempo suficiente a Akatsuki para escapar.

.

Cuando pudieron ver, notaron que Akatsuki había escapado y solo quedaban ellos allí.

—Gaara —dijo Naruto tomando a su amigo —Se encuentra bien, no alcanzaron a realizar la… —Un Chakra amarillo salió de Gaara, tomo una forma humanoide a su lado, luego el Chakra amarillo brillo intensamente como una luz, cuando la luz dejo de brillar, allí mismo había una dama de cabello largo color gris arena, llevaba un vestido negro, que prácticamente no le cubría nada.

— **¡Hikary!** —reacciono Ritsuko tomando a la Tanuki frente a ella.

— **Ritsuko…Neechan…** —dijo Hikary cayendo profundamente dormida, la calabaza de Gaara se deshizo en arena y Naruto cargo con el Jinchuriki.

Cuando estaban por salir, la estatua del Gedo Mazo comenzó a temblar, ocasionando un terremoto.

— **¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, Naruto-Sama!** —aviso Gabriel y todos salieron corriendo, pensando que la cueva se derrumbaría.

— **¡Miren!** —Dijo Akeno apuntando al cielo, el cielo se oscureció, la luna llena apareció en el firmamento — _ **Es imposible**_ —Murmuro. La luna pronto se volvió roja y un As de luz cayó sobre la cueva, destruyéndola y rodeando el Gedo Mazo.

El Gedo Mazo se vio destruido y en su interior, había 3 mujeres:

Una pelirroja, ojos naranja, tendría unos **16** y estaba desnuda, permitiendo apreciar su cuerpo, **90-60-90**.

A su lado una mujer de unos **16** años, cabello blanco corto, ojos verdes, también estaba desnuda, **95-65-90**.

Finalmente una mujer de unos 28 años, cabello negro, sus ojos mostraban un Rinnegan-Sharingan, **100-65-95** y llevaba un Kimono negro.

— ¡Kaede, Kimi, Okasan! —dijo Ritsuko sorprendida.

 _ **(Kaede = Yonbi) (Kimi = Gobi) (Mayu = Jubi)**_

Realizando una invocación, trajeron a un cuerpo médico de Demonios y Kitsunes, para que ayudaran a las 4 Bijus y a Gaara.

—Estarán bien, Ritsuko-Chan —dijo Naruto apoyando su mano en el hombro de su novia, quien lo abrazo, Naruto correspondió al abrazo, obviamente hacía ya muchos años, que Ritsuko no veía a su madre y obviamente a ninguna de sus hermanas.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ame; Base de Akatsuki**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Pein, "Madara" y Konan, fueron a un sótano de la torre de Pein.

Allí, Nagato se cambió por el cuerpo Gedo y ya en el sótano…

— **¡Kuchiyose: Gedo Mazo! (Jutsu de Invocación: Estatua Demoniaca del Camino Exterior)** —exclamo Nagato, estrellando sus manos contra el suelo, se causó un terremoto. Algo normal, cuando la estatua era invocada.

— _Necesitamos tener el Gedo Mazo cercano a nosotros… no puedo permitir que este en otro lugar, en especial ahora que no hemos podido obtener a Ichibi_ —Pensó Obito, pero ya habían pasado 2 minutos, el suelo temblaba, pero la estatua no aparecía. Entonces, una luz roja ilumino la sala y apareció el Gedo Mazo, pero tenía una… una abertura en el pecho — _¿Qué significa esto? ¿¡Esto no puede ser bueno!?_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Chika; Mansión Namikaze**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto se encontraba en el patio, entrenando con Ritsuko, Gabriel y Natsumi.

— ¡AMEN! —escucharon y todos se agacharon, sobre la cabeza de Naruto, paso una bala. Al mirar había un hombre de cabello blanco, ojos verdes, vestía con un sacerdote, en una mano empuñaba una espada y en la otra un revolver.

—Aquí la pregunta obvia seria… ¿Quién eres? —pregunto Gabriel.

—Yo… yo soy la mano derecha de Dios, soy su justiciero —decía el hombre —Soy Hiroshi y yo seré su asesino y enterrador.

—Claramente… no eres un sacerdote, eres uno de los soldados de La Iglesia —dijo Naruto — _Creí que Michael, habría arreglado sus diferencias con el cuerpo de asesinos del Vaticano... o no le hicieron caso, o no le creyeron o se revelaron_ —Naruto utilizo su Gijutsu para crear una Katana, Ritsuko hizo lo mismo, Gabriel y Natsumi los imitaron y se prepararon para la guerra _._


	15. Chapter 152

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los Personajes de High School DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::**

 **Cap. 15/2**

 **:::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Ritsuko, Gabriel y Natsuki; se encontraban ante un hombre, con vestimenta de sacerdote.

— ¡Los siervos del cielo no descansan, no descansaremos hasta que los demonios hayan caído junto a la bestia en el lago de fuego!—dijo Hiroshi, revelando un poderoso fanatismo religioso.

—Un parafraseo o referencia al Apocalipsis Católico Occidental —dijo Naruto.

Hiroshi se lanzó contra Naruto e intento decapitarlo.

Naruto puso su espada a la altura de su cuello, evitándolo; lo empujo con su propia espada.

—Interesante demonio, has creado una espada, con tu propio poder —dijo Hiroshi, lanzándose nuevamente contra Naruto.

— **¡Neko Gijutsu: Faiā Kādo! (Arte Felino: Naipes de Fuego)** —Llamas doradas iluminaron las manos de Naruto. El Nekoshō, comenzó a lanzar puñaladas al aire, el fuego se desprendía de sus manos e iban contra su enemigo.

Hiroshi empuñaba su espada y cortaba o esquivaba los Naipes de fuego.

— ¡Toma esto! —exclamo Hiroshi, yendo directamente contra el rubio y dispuesto a apuñalarlo en el corazón.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Naruto-Sama, esquívelo! —grito Natsuki.

— **No le dará tiempo** —dijo Ritsuko nerviosa. Para luego ver como su marido era atravesado por la espada de Hiroshi.

— **¡Hikari no Ha! (Cuchilla de Luz)** —En la mano de Gabriel, apareció una cuchilla blanca, la rubia estuvo a punto de lanzarla, pero Natsuki la detuvo — **¡¿Qué crees que haces, Natsuki?!**

— **Intenta calmarte Gabriel, mira** —Ritsuko señalo el suelo, pero ninguna vio nada — **¡Kitsune Gijutsu:** **Hakken Wana! (Arte Kitsune: Trampa Descubierta)**

— **Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Estilo de Sellado de los Ocho Trigramas)** —Susurro una sorprendida Gabriel.

—Si intervenimos, el sello podría matar a Naruto —dijo Ritsuko.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hiroshi vio a Naruto esquivar su puñal, sacó su pistola y disparo.

— **¡Go Fūin-Kyō! (Sello de Cinco Espejos)** —Naruto activo un sello con forma de **5** diamantes negros que detuvo la bala. Hiroshi se sorprendió y disparo hasta gastar todas sus balas.

— ¿Qué rayos es eso? —pregunto Hiroshi sin entender nada.

— **Go Fūin-Kyō (Sello de Cinco Espejos)** —murmuro Obito con su máscara naranja y traje de Akatsuki —Mientras que ese **Fūinjutsu** se mantenga activo, ningún ataque dañara a Naruto.

—Asi que tú eres, quien manipulo a Kyubi —murmuro Naruto.

 _ **(N/A: Él no puede ir nombrándola "Ritsuko" ante sus enemigos, ¿o sí?)**_

—Asi es —dijo Tobi —Vengo por Kyubi, entrégalo —ordeno Tobi.

— ¿Lo quieres? —pregunto Naruto desafiante. Tobi corrió hacia Naruto, realizando sellos de manos — **¡Neko Gijutsu: Fūton: Imono Hari! (Arte de Gato: E. Viento: Agujas Fundidas)** —Agujas de viento negro y de un ardiente fuego dorado, se formaron a ambos lados de Naruto y salieron disparadas contra ambos enemigos. Hiroshi se lanzó con su Katana contra Naruto— **¡Fūton: Shinkūha! (Elemento Viento: Ola del Vacío)** —Hiroshi fue cortado a la mitad, por el Jutsu de Naruto.

— _Pensé que Hiroshi…_ —Obito no pudo seguir con su línea de pensamiento, ya que una luz blanca le golpeo y perforo su costado.

— **Eso se llama** **Sword Light Chain (Espada Cadena de Luz)** —dijo Gabriel con su mano rodeada por una luz dorada.

—No lo podrás evitar Naruto, el Tsuki no Me…—Inicio Obito.

— **Amaterasu** —dijo una voz femenina y Obito se prendió en llamas negras. Obito se giró y se encontró con una mujer de cabello negro, Rinnegan-Sharingan, llevaba un Kimono azul.

—Mayu-Chan… —dijo Naruto, pero solo cerro sus ojos. Pero para su sorpresa Obito desapareció y reapareció al lado de Naruto, sin una sola herida — **Sutanpu Yokuatsu-sha (Sello de Reflejo Opresor)** —"Un Bushin" de Obito, le atrapo.

— ¡¿Pero qué rayos es esto?! —se preguntó Obito asustado.

— **Neko Gijutsu:** **Denchi Denki Kasai Neko (Arte de Gato: Forma de Zorro Felino)** —dijo Naruto, con toda la parsimonia del mundo, Naruto se transformó en un Gato de fuego dorado/negro pero con algunos rasgos caninos. Salto sobre Obito y con su mano en llamas le daño a nivel celular. El líder de Akatsuki escapo con el **Kamui**.

—Eso no lo matara, Naruto-Kun —dijo Rias abrazándolo por la espalda, para después besarlo.

—Puede que no lo mate, pero me dará tiempo —dijo Naruto, se adentró en la casa —Naruto se dio media vuelta, con una sonrisa en sus labios —Necesitamos avisar...

Naruto se agarró la cabeza y soltó un grito, mientras que veía diversas imágenes llegarle: **Vio a Orochimaru cortaba el brazo a un hombre, el brazo poseía 10 Sharingan y lo implanto a Danzo; Sasuke, siendo entrenado por Obito, consumiéndose cada vez más en la maldición del odio; la paz total entre La Iglesia, el Mundo Ninja y La Alianza; Un combate contra un miembro de Akatsuki; Como sus hermanos y la Alianza Shinobi, derrotarían a Akatsuki y Obito.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Tierra de Enoc**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

— **En un mundo donde ya no existe Dios… ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?** —Pregunto Azazel.

— **Debes de saber cuan peligroso es Uzumaki Naruto** —dijo Michael. Azazel asintió — **Envié a Gabriel para matarlo, pero se ha unido a él, luego cree a Natsuki, ella poseía en su ADN, una energía de luz que debía de obligarlas a ambas a matarlo, pero no ha funcionado.**

— **Ya he visto de lo que es capaz ese chico** — dijo Azazel orgulloso— **¿No crees que ese chico sea El Elegido?**

— **De ser asi… yo merezco dejar de servir a Emmanuel** —dijo Michael molesto ante la insinuación, de que Naruto estuviera destinado a derrotar a Urizen y tomar el trono del octavo nivel del Sukai.

— **¿Qué deseas?** —pregunto Azazel.

— **Quiero que envíes a un asesino tras el Gaki** —dijo Michael.

— **Una Guerra esta por desatarse en el Ningen no Sekai… ¿Y tú deseas que yo envié a alguien tras el Gaki?** —Pregunto Azazel y con su mano desecho la idea — **Dejemos que los soldados de La Iglesia, se hagan cargo. No nos manchemos las manos.**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Sur de Kiri**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Un portal fue abierto por Pein. Y un gigante hecho de sombras surgió: Llevaba cuernos de demonio, un cuerpo musculoso y una hoz en una mano. Urizen se liberó… pero pronto comenzó convulsionarse, hasta transformarse en un hombre calvo, el Sharingan, una túnica y una hoz en una mano.

 **Aun había tiempo.**

 **Urizen había resucitado debilitado.**

 **Aun había tiempo para que los Shinobis se hicieran cargo de sus asuntos; tiempo para descubrir aquello que los asechaba.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los Personajes de High School DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::**

 **16**

 **:::::**

Naruto, Ritsuko, Gabriel y Natsuki; se encontraban en un lugar llamado **Limbo del Registro**. El lugar del Registro Akashiko; algo que utilizaban los Kamis, para conocer todo aquello que ocurrió, ocurre y ocurrirá. Shinigami los había llevado hasta ese lugar.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Kaguya-Bāchan, se está enfrentado a Kaito y Sasuke** —dijo Ritsuko sentándose junto a Naruto. El rubio se restregó su rostro con sus manos, se veía cansado.

— **¡Neko…!** —la llama en su mano se apagó, Naruto frunció el ceño — _Maldición… con el paso del tiempo, se volvió más difícil_ —pensó Naruto molesto, al ver como la llama azul crepitaba en su mano, pero no crecía, cerro su mano apagándola, juntando las yemas de los dedos, un sol azul apareció entre sus manos y al separarlas se formó un sol de gran tamaño el cual alejo algunos metros de él y veía lo que acontecía en el mundo humano.

—Asi que decidiste quedarte aquí, en el Limbo —dijo Kushina apareciendo. Ella había sido una de las pocas que habían escapado del Tsukuyomi Infinito, mientras que Kaito y Sasuke se encontraban viajando entre dimensiones, intentando detener a Kaguya.

— **Kushina-Sama** —dijeron Gabriel y Natsuki, quienes vestían de sirvientas e hicieron una venia.

—Tu hermano, necesita de tu ayuda —dijo Kushina, casi ignorando a las ángeles.

—No puedo ayudarlo —dijo Naruto, colocando un par de dedos en su sien derecha.

— ¿Por qué no puedes? —pregunto Kushina enfadada.

—Porque Hagoromo-Sama, ya les otorgo su poder, para sellar a Kaguya —dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo a su Okasan, por dicha revelación —Con tu permiso, pero tengo que darles una mano —Kushina sonrió, Naruto se puso de pie, activando el modo **Sen'nin** — **¡Neko Gijutsu: Hiai no Dante: Maru no Gaikeisunbō! (Arte de Gato: Dimensión de Dante: Circulo de los Lamentos)** —Un **Fūin** blanco apareció bajo los pies de Naruto, pero luego volvió a sentarse en el sillón, abrazando a Gabriel y a Ritsuko.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Dimensión de Nieve de Kaguya**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Fūton: Rasen Shuriken no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Shuriken Espiral)** —Kaito lanzo el Jutsu contra Kaguya.

— **¡Yasogami Kūgeki! (Ochenta Dioses Ataque del Vacío)** —Kaguya utilizo su Byakugan y creo puños de Chakra, para refrenar el Jutsu de Kaito, lo cual logro.

— _¡Un segundo!_ —Pensó Zetsu— _Algo está mal… ¿Por qué sonríe el Sucesor de Ashura, si su Jutsu no daño a Okasan?... ¡No me digas que…!_

— **¡Chidory Nagashi!** —Sasuke apareció detrás de Kaguya, él mismo, sabía que no podría atraparla para realizar un Jutsu Kamikaze, pero aun asi, le ataco a distancia… a una corta distancia.

Kaguya se vio visiblemente afectada por el Jutsu **Raiton**.

— **¡Fūton: Ningen Gijutsu: Bōryoku Sora no Eien no En! (¡E. Viento: Arte Humano: Circulo Eterno de Vacío Violento!)** —Exclamo Kaito, rodeando su cuerpo de discos de viento, que luego soltó sobre Kaguya malhiriéndola y cortándole un brazo.

— **¡Gijutsu!** —Exclamo un sorprendido Zetsu negro — **¡Es imposible, los Gijutsu pertenecen a los Yokai!** **¡No me digas que ese chico es…! ¡Okasan, tenemos que alejarnos de él!**

— **Lo sé, Zetsu** —dijo Kaguya, abriendo un portal.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Cuál es tu plan, Sochi? —pregunto Kushina, desconcertada.

—Y el conejo cayo en la trampa del gato —contesto Naruto sonriendo con sorna —No creo poder hacer mayor cosa por ellos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Makai; Circulo de los Lamentos**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntaron los **4**.

— **¿Asi que ustedes tampoco saben de qué se trata este lugar?** —pregunto Zetsu.

—No, no lo sabemos— dijo Sasuke—Pero no parece haber escape seguro…—Sasuke utilizo los pocos resquicios del Ten no Juin de Orochimaru, usando la **2°** fase del sello.

— **¿¡Qué diablos es eso!?** —pregunto Zetsu. Sasuke y Kaito corrieron hacia Kaguya.

— **¡Yasogami Kūgeki! (Ochenta Dioses Ataque del Vacío)** —Exclamo Kaguya, creando un Manto de Chakra, gracias a su Byakugan y creando además puños de Chakra, para golpearlos a ambos.

— ¡No eres la única, que puede hacer eso! —Aseguro Kaito, usando el manto de Chakra de Ashura.

Kaguya y Kaito se enfrascaron en una cruenta batalla de Taijutsu, sus puños y patadas, ayudándose con los puños materializados por el Chakra, se reforzaron con su Chakra, casi matandose mutuamente a causa de los poderosos golpes… sin que ninguno de los 2 cediera.

Hasta que finalmente, Kaito lanzo a Kaguya contra el suelo y la inmovilizo con sus manos de Chakra.

Sasuke se acercó, Zetsu tomo el cuerpo de Sasuke, pero gracias al aura de Indra y al Senjutsu de Rikudo; el hijo menor de la Megami, no podía hacer mayor cosa.

— **¡Chibaku Tensei! (Cuerpo Celestial Estallando desde la Tierra)** —exclamaron ambos, tocando a Kaguya, una esfera negra se posó en el pecho de Kaguya y las rocas se formaron a su alrededor.

— **¡Okasan! ¡NO!** —Grito Zetsu, antes de ser arrancado por la mano de Sasuke, el Uchiha utilizo su **Susanoo** y le enterró la **Indra no Ya (Flecha de Indra)** en el pecho, matando al ser oscuro, en el acto.

Antes de poder reaccionar, apareció Rikudo, el anciano realizo sellos y extrajo el Senjutsu y a sus hijos de los cuerpos de Kaito y de Sasuke, chasqueando sus dedos los devolvió a su Dimensión.

—Bien hecho —dijo el anciano, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, todo se volvió negro para Kaito y Sasuke.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ambos Shinobis, despertaron en Konoha, una semana después de la batalla final contra Kaguya.

—Buen trabajo, Kaito… Sasuke —dijo Tsunade, quien era la Godaime, nombrada por Minato, hace ya un mes.

— ¿Qué nos pasó? —pregunto Kaito adolorido.

— ¿Ya lo olvidaste? —Pregunto Sasuke —Rikudo nos arrebató el poder, saco a Indra y Ashura de nuestros cuerpos… luego solo desapareció.

—Si… es verdad —dijo Kaito sonriente — _Niisan, se que esto fue obra tuya, Arigatto... salvaste al mundo_.


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los Personajes de High School DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **Tormenta**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

El triunfo ante la 4° Guerra Mundial Shinobi, contra Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Obito y Ōtsutsuki Kaguya. Había dejado grandes secuelas en el Mundo Shinobi.

1-Había deserciones de las filas Shinobis en números astronómicos. Los Gokages estaban muy preocupados por este motivo.

2-Se había decidido integrar al llamado "Consejo" al Mundo Shinobi. El Consejo era una especie de ONU en la cual habían: Un representante de cada aldea y de los Damiyos; asi como un representante de cada raza: Ángel, Demonio, Ángel Caído, Nekomata, Kitsune, Vampiro, Humano, Grim Reaper y Dragón.

3-Se había colocado a Yakushi Kabuto, como un criminal de rango S. Tanto en el libro BINGO, como en los libros de registro del Sukai, Chika y Shinigami no Sekai.

.

.

.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Sala del Consejo de Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Ese Gaki se ha vuelto muy poderoso, derroto a una gran cantidad de enemigos, por no hablar de lo que hizo, con esa mujer Hyuga —dijo un miembro del Consejo Civil.

— ¡Es un peligro para Konoha, debemos de enviar a los ANBUS de NE, tras él! —grito otro Civil.

—No podemos —dijo Inoichi a lo cual los consejeros le dedicaron una mirada asesina —Namikaze Naruto, es considerado ahora mismo, como un Héroe de Guerra. Asi como Namikaze Kaito, Namikaze Saori, Otsotsuki Ritsuko, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke.

—Por si fuera poco, si realmente Namikaze Naruto ayudo en la guerra... ¿Cómo lo hizo? —pregunto Shikaku —Porque les recuerdo que todos nosotros, acabamos encerrados en ese árbol, los únicos que seguían conscientes, eran los miembros del Equipo 7, asi que, es nuestra palabra, contra la de ellos.

— ¡Es por esto mismo, que Namikaze Naruto y Otsotsuki Ritsuko deben de ser colocados, en el libro BINGO! —grito un Civil.

— ¡Ho! ¿En serio? —pregunto Kushina quien había estado llorando en silencio los últimos minutos— ¿Ustedes planean colocar en el libro BINGO a una pareja de Yokai gracias a los cuales…?... ¡¿Ganamos la guerra?! —pregunto Kushina, haciendo que todos cayeran en la cuanta.

Si los colocaban en el libro BINGO, significaría una perdida astronómica de dinero y comercio para Konoha.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los siguientes años pasaron lentos en Konoha.

Kaito se casó con Hinata y… Saori dejo de hablarse con sus padres.

 **Recuerdo.**

— _Eres la hija del Hokage, tu… tu vida, ¡tu vida se deshará, si sigues con esa persona!_ _—Bramo furiosa Kushina a su hija, idéntica a ella._

— _Pues —dijo Saori encarando a su madre —Ya es problema de la aldea si esto les afecta, ya es problema de Otosan si esto le afecta… ¡YA ES TU PROBLEMA, PORQUE NO DEJARE A AYAME-CHAN!_

 **Fin del Recuerdo.**

La hija del Yondaime… lesbiana. ¡Ho! ¡Qué triste y desgarrador destino el cual abordaba a la familia del Yondaime Hokage y a su esposa!

Minato no había escatimado en gastos de hechiceros, Ninjas Rastreadores, etc. ¡Cualquiera que diera con sus hijos, obtendría lo que deseara de Konoha!

Los Civiles y algunos Shinobis (muy pocos) se revotaron ante esto, entonces, Minato reescribió la recompensa:

 **¡Aquel que de información sobre el paradero de los hijos del Hokage (Naruto y Naruko), obtendrá una suma de dinero de hasta veinticinco mil millones de Ryū!**

 _ **(Sacado de los bolcillos de los Consejeros)**_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Academia Kuho**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Ritsuko, Gabriel y Natsuko, habían recibido un consejo de los miembros de los... Clanes principales de Demonios: Quedarse en el Chika.

A los 4, les sonó muy bien la idea, aunque Minato, Kushina, Kaito y Saori les iban a visitar de ves en cuando.

En una de esas visitas, los padres y hermanos del chico Neko, se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas: Ritsuko, Gabriel y Natsuko ¡Embarazadas!

Cuando Kushina se dio cuenta, comenzó a perseguir a Naruto, lanzándole bolas de fuego azul y atacándolo con cadenas.

 **Afortunadamente Naruto era un Nekosho... porque NECESITARIA resucitar.**


	18. Chapter 18: 4 años despues

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los Personajes de High School DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **18; 4 años después**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Serían las **12:00** , era el mediodía, un SOL que estaba en todo su apogeo. Pero el poder de Urizen sembró el mundo bajo las sombras.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Otosan? —pregunto Boruto completamente asustado a su padre.

—No lo sé —dijo Kaito —Boruto, ve a casa.

— ¡Hai! —dijo Boruto desapareciendo junto a Hinata.

— _Todo se sumió en sombras… claramente es un Jutsu… uno muy poderoso_ —Pensó Kaito, yendo a buscar a su padre.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que está pasando? —Pregunto Sai, quien era Capitán ANBU.

—Nos encontramos en medio de un ataque, de un poderoso enemigo —dijo Ino.

.

En eso, apareció un murciélago con una nota en una de sus patas, Kushina tomo la nota y el murciélago desapareció.

— ¿Qué dice la nota, Okasan? —pregunto Saori.

—Es un Fūinjutsu —dijo Kushina activándolo; del pergamino, salieron miles de hoja de papel, los cuales se reunieron en medio de la sala uniéndose y plegándose unos a otros, hasta formar una forma humanoide.

—Hola a todos —dijo Naruto desde el ser de papel. Su voz se escuchaba distorsionada —El Consejo jamás pensó que esto podría llegar a pasar.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que nosotros supiéramos sobre esto; si ni siquiera sabemos lo que está pasando? —Pregunto Homura, molesto con el chico, quien ni tan siquiera le prestaba atención.

—Nos estamos enfrentado a una entidad que existía desde antes de la creación y de la Gran Guerra —dijo Naruto y Kushina asintió —Urizen es un ser que lleva Oscuridad, Locura y Destrucción a donde sea que vaya. Si está en contacto con humanos, puede llevarlos a cometer actos deshonrosos solo con su presencia. En su momento el Sukai, el Chika y las restantes razas, se unieron para combatirle, pero no podían ganar, asi que lo encerraron en el Éter —Todos estaban sorprendidos —Alguien sabia sobre la existencia de Urizen, alguien traiciono ya fuera al Sukai o al Chika. Alguien deseaba que Urizen fuera despertado.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? —pregunto Kiba preocupado.

—Yo lo enfrentare—dijo Naruto, sorprendiéndolos a todos —Pero si las cosas no salen bien y ven a un ser que controla sombras a su voluntad, entonces ese es Urizen —Naruto rodeo sus manos con una llama blanca y aplaudió, una línea de fuego se formó frente a él.

— ¡Está intentando matarnos! —grito un miembro del Consejo Civil, quien fue rápida y limpiamente asesinado por Kushina. La línea de fuego se extinguió y ahora había una mesa larga con varias armas, sobre ella.

—Con esto, podrán combatirlo —dijo Naruto, mientras que los papeles caían al suelo y luego se quemaban hasta dejar cenizas.

.

.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mizu no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **.**

Un gigante hecho de sombras, con cabeza de demonio y una hoz en una mano. Se encontraba destruyendo Mizu y parecía dirigirse hacia Kiri.

— **¿Quién eres, pequeño Nekoshō?** —pregunto Urizen.

—Uzumaki Naruto —dijo el rubio.

— **¡¿Crees poder imponerte ante el Dios Oscuro?!** —pregunto Urizen, formando una esfera de sombras en su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha, empuñaba su hoz.

— **¡Bijudama!** **(Bomba Bestia con Cola)** —Gruñeron un grupo de mujeres a las cuales, Naruto no tenía necesidad de mirar. Sus esposas acababan de llegar, para ayudarle. La esfera de Chakra lila lastimo a Urizen.

Urizen comenzó a reírse, mientras que una legión de Ángeles y Demonios aparecían para combatirle.

—Salgan de aquí… yo me ocupare de Urizen —dijo Naruto.

— **¿Te volviste loco, Naruto-Kun?** —Le pregunto Gabriel — **¡Tu solo no puedes contra** **él!** —No tardaron en notar que Naruto ya estaba en el **Modo Sen'nin**.

—Estas tropas, fueron creadas para combatirle, no para destruirle —dijo Naruto, mientras que Urizen alzaba una mano y creaba miles de flechas, lanzas, espadas y alabarlas; las cuales lanzo contra los Ángeles y Demonios — **Fūinjutsu: Wamuhoru (Jutsu de Sellado: Agujero de Gusano)** —Bajo los pies de las chicas, se abrió un agujero negro, el cual las llevo a un lugar seguro.

Naruto se lanzó al ataque, junto a los Ángeles y Demonios.

— **¡Dīpu Kasai! (Abismo de Fuego)** —Urizen alzo su mano y un agujero dorado adsorbió a los Ángeles y Demonios —Estas nuevamente solo… pequeño…

— **¡Neko Gijutsu: Senpō: Hyaku Sanzu! (Arte de Gato: Arte Sabio: Centenar de Soles)** —El cuerpo de Naruto se rodeó de la energía natural, luego fue rodeado por un aura azul/negra y finalmente, desde el aura salió una cortina de fuego que golpeo a Urizen.

— **¡¿Qué está pasando?!** —Se preguntó Urizen, ya que estaba rodeado por lo que parecían ser estrellas muertas.

—Es el fin, Urizen —Naruto se elevó del suelo, la misma cortina de fuego le rodeo— **¡Neko Gijutsu: Hyō no Tsume! (Arte de Gato: Garra de Leopardo)**

— **¡Ken Dāku! (Espada Oscura)** —En la mano de Urizen se formó una espada.

.

Naruto le rasguño con sus garras y Urizen le corto con su espada.

Urizen le lanzo una patada.

Naruto se agacho y lanzo una patada barrida.

Urizen se alzó en el aire, extendió su mano y lanzo esferas de energía oscura.

— **¡Neko Gijutsu: Nana Shinda Hoshi! (Arte de Gato: Siete Soles Negros)** —Naruto aplaudió y **7** soles negros/azules aparecieron, adsorbiendo las lanzas.

— _ **Nana Shinda Hoshi…**_ —Murmuro Urizen — **Interesante, hace ya varios años, que no veía ese Gijutsu…** —Urizen alzo su mano y la misma se rodeó de sombras. Naruto sonrió y realizo sellos.

— **¡Fūton: Kaji Yari! (E. Viento: Lanza de Fuego)** —exclamo Naruto extendiendo su mano la cual se rodeó de fuego azul, rodeada por viento negro.

Urizen lanzo una esfera de sombras.

Naruto estiro su mano de la cual salió una vara de fuego azul/negro, rodeado de viento negro.

La esfera impacto contra Naruto.

La lanza/vara golpeo a Urizen.

 **Una batalla rápida, limpia y veloz. Pero ahora los 4 Reinos, ahora estaban, a salvo.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Los Personajes de High School DXD pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::**

 **19**

 **::::::**

Un grito fue sembrado en el Reikai, en la tierra de Enoc y en el Chika.

Los líderes de las **3** razas "celestiales", acababan de ser liberados del poder de Urizen.

Michael: Líder de los Ángeles.

Azazel: Líder de los Ángeles Caídos.

Los Mahōs: Lideres de los Demonios.

Los **3** líderes ordenaron una reunión inmediata con las restantes razas y si dio a conocer que fueron controlados.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2** años después, Naruto llego de visita a la casa de su hermano Kaito. Allí, se reunió la familia y los hijos.

Boruto: Hijo de Kaito y Hinata.

Akane: Hija de Saori y Ayame.

Mayu: Hija de Naruto y Ritsuko.

Minato: Hijo de Naruto y Naruko.

Venelana: Hija de Naruto y Rias.

Kushina sabía que Naruto tenía MÁS hijos, pero Naruto se negó a contestar nada, sobre sus otros hijos o esposas.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A **5** noches, de que Naruto, sus esposas y sus hijos, llegaran de visita; la mansión fue atacada, los hijos de Naruto fueron secuestrados, pero **3** horas después rescatados; Los ANBUS de NE, masacrados, al igual que Homura y Koharu.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Meses o años después, las guerras se convirtieron en batallas verbales; tras la extraña muerte de varias deidades de la guerra, como podrían ser los ejemplos de Ares o Hachiman.

Los Ángeles buscaron información, pero lo que encontraron, fue confiscado por los Vampiros.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las relaciones entre las razas se tensionaron, tras la censura de la información, por parte de los Vampiros. Pero pronto un comité de jóvenes promesas, cada uno de una raza, se presentaron para acabar con estas disputas.

Nuevas sedes de la **Academia Kuho** fueron abiertas en los diversos planos existenciales. La paz… la paz tan añorada, parecía haber sido alcanzada, tras malherir a Urizen.

Extraño… ¿Realmente, una batalla de calibre "David y Goliat"; podría haber acabado con tales onzas de poder, de un ser, que emanaba caos y disputa?

Nadie lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero tampoco deseaban descubrirlo. Los más valientes, de cada raza, fueron enviados a proteger los lugares potenciales, donde se podrían abrir portales, para la liberación de Urizen.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Paz… la paz reino, por un largo periodo de tiempo.**

 **19: Fin**


End file.
